Lighting A Spark
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Jack thought he'd be fine, walk home alone at night time, simple...NOT!  What happens when he bcomes the new test subjct for M.E.C.H?  The answer?  ALLOT of crazyness and romance.  I know this is over done, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked down the road, rubbing his arms in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

"Why did Arcee have to go to base _tonight _of all nights? It must be 2 degrees out here!" He muttered, teeth chattering as he tugged his coat around him tighter.

Arcee had been called to base, and Jack decided he could handle freezing temperatures and a walk home (His bike in a shop for repair). Jack looked behind himself as he heard the sound of an engine, but he then mentaly slapped himself. _'Chill out Jack! It's just a car, everyone over 16 has one.' _He then continued on his trek home.

He jumped as the sound of a car engine roared, and the sound of a moving car emitted. Jack paid no heed, and just continued on, trying to ignore the sound. Then...

Jack tried to scream as a hand wrapped around his mouth from behind. He tried to pry the hand away with both of his own, but whoever it was, was extremely strong. Jack kicked behind him and strugled, biting the hand over his mouth. The hand dissapeared as a loud yell of pain came from the man.

Jack ran!

His heart was in his throat and adrenaline pounded through his veins. His breath loud in his own ears as he darted down a side street. As he ran, he pulled his cell phone out, he had to warn the Autobots! He typed in one word before sending the text to Miko. But then he was grabbed again, his cell phone spiraled out of his hand and hitting the ground with a clack. He was then hit over the head with a gun, and right before he fell unconcious, he had one last thought.

_'Arcee...I'm sorry...'_

**At Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Miko slammed out a note, filling the base with loud sound and sending Ratchet into wallowing again. She jumped around, playing wildly while Bulkhead and Bumblebee listened, and danced around in Raf's case. A beeping abruptly stopped her playing, and Miko ran over to her cell phone which she'd carelessly tossed aside earlier.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Ratchet said with a contented sigh.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Miko's getting good!" Bulkhead said to the older 'bot.

'Bee chirped in agreement, and Raf nodded. Optimus and Arcee stopped conversing to look over and smile as Ratchet grumbled in Cybertronian irritably. All in all, the base was the same as always.

Until Miko gasped.

"Miko? Somethin' wrong?" Bulkhead asked, going over to his femme friend.

Everyone watched in concern as they all realized Miko was shaking, a hand covering her mouth as her eyes starred at the screen of her cell phone. She then turned to them, her quivering worsening as she held out her phone for them to see.

It was from Jack, and was one single word.

_**"M.E.C.H" **_

**Later, Jack's POV**

My head pounded painfully as I woke up, and when I opened my eyes, the light, even though dim, burned my vision. I felt as though I was in a dream (Or nightmare), my thoughts clouded with fog. When I finally was fully awake, I looked around. I was in a large room, the walls were gray bricks and a single light lit the room. I was strapped to a metal table, it was cold and I shivered for a second.

I remembered what happend, M.E.C.H had kidnapped me. But why? I had no info on the Autobots that would be useful (Not like I would tell them anyway if I did). I tested the straps that held me down, and I felt my heart drop when I couldn't budge. The large metal door at the front of the room opened, and someone walked in, then the person came into veiw.

"Silas." I gasped out, my insides twisting in fear. He chuckled, circling me like a vulture.

"Hello Mr. Darby, have a nice nap?"

"Oh yeah, after getting hit with a gun I slept real well." I spat out sarcasticly. He only laughed as he continued to circle around me.

"What the hell am I doing here anyway?" I asked as I glared at him. Silas stopped, and smiled down at me. And not the nice kind of smile, I am talking about a full blown evil villan smile.

"Well, Mr. Darby. I'm not sure if I should let you in on that little secret right now. But don't worry, you'll know soon, _I assure you_." He then turned to the doorway.

"Are we able to proceed?"

"Almost sir, last preperations are being made." A stern voice answered. I crained my neck to see a man in a white lab coat and graying hair. My breath got stuck in my throat as possibilities wizzed through my head. Where they going to rip me apart and study my insides? Or torture me with crazy, scientific instruments until I screamed?

The door closed and Silas looked down at me again, smirking.

"Don't give yourself an anxiety attack, Mr. Darby. We arn't about to disect our first test subject." He said, chuckling darkly as I felt a pang of shock.

What the HELL was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Autobot Base 3rd POV**

Optimus was staring at the screens while Ratchet began trying to track Jack's cell phone. Arcee paced furiously, her face etched with rage.

"Why are we just sitting around? Jack needs us!"

"C'mon Arcee, Ratchet's doin' all he can." Bulkhead said, 'Bee chirped in agreement, nodding.

"Well apparently 'doing all he can', isn't enough!" Arcee snapped, Raf came up and patted her leg.

"We're all worried Arcee, but Jack's strong, he can take anything they can dish."

"Yeah!" Miko piped up, "He's like superman! Except he can't fly...and he doesn't have big ol' muscles...and he isn't weak to kryptonite..." Arcee smiled slightly, nodding, "Yeah, he is strong..." She murmured in reply, going over to join Optimus.

**M.E.C.H Base 3rd POV**

"Sir, we're ready to begin."

Silas turned to the M.E.C.H soldier, nodding. "Good, I'd like to get started as soon as possible, go ahead and sedate him." Silas replied, turning to Jack.

The male teen thrashed around as 5 soldiers came in along with one of the scientists. Jack continued to strugle as the straps that bound him were undone and he was held down by the soldiers. The scientist prepared a large needle, then forced the sharp, cold metal into Jack's neck. Jack's thrashing became weaker and weaker, until he finally went limp.

"Make sure Mr. Darby is awake when we begin, just hook him to the machine, understood?"

"Yes sir." Was the reply he got as they carried Jack out of the room.

**Later, Jack's POV**

Everything felt so heavy, my arms, my legs, my eyelids...I felt like I was made of lead. My fingers twitched and I blinked slowly, then lifted my head to look up.

I was in a new room, and straped to a metal medical table that was adjusted to hold me virticaly. Silas was standing before me, hands clasped behind his back, the picture of relaxation. While I was the picture of fear.

"I see you are awake again, Mr. Darby. I hope these accomidations are to your liking." He said, turning and approaching two men in lab coats who were hudled around a large computer. I jerked to look down, wires ran into my skin, they glowed with energy. It hurt _so bad_.

My eyes followed the wires to a large machine, it pulsed with blue light and was made of a dark metal.

"Wh-what are you goin to do to me?" I asked, embarassed at how weak my voice was.

Silas turned to me again and walked over.

"You, Mr. Darby, are being given the honor of being the first test subject for Project Overload."

"Project what?"

He chuckled darkly, "Project Overload. It is M.E.C.H's pride and joy. And Mr. Darby, we hae chosen you to become our ultimate warrior."

"I'll never fight for you! And how can _I_ be this 'ultimate warrior'?" I spat out.

"Project Overload will make a warrior of you, lets just say...you'll be _allot_ more like you friends."

He then walked over to the metal door, then paused, looking over his shoulder.

"And as for getting you to fight for us? We'll make sure you learn." He then slammed the door closed behind him.

More...like my friends...? Miko and Raf were human...but the Autobots...

My eyes widend in horror as I realized what Silas had meant.

Silas was out of his mind, he was going to turn me...

Into an Autobot.


	3. Chapter 3

**M.E.C.H Base, Jack's POV**

I flinched as one of the scientists came up with another wire in his hand.

I'd been here for so long, I could only tell because of the clock I'd see in the hallway whenever someone went out of the room. The whole time had been full of blood being drawn, wires being painfully taken out, only to return and have more wires thrust into me than taken out previously. It hurt, I kept feeling like my insides were burning. Though that was probably because they used tubes to feed me.

Now and then, they would stick a needle in me that paralyzed me to the extent I couldn't even speek. Then they'd take me to another room where they'd slice me open. It would hurt and I wanted to scream and thrash, but I couldn't. I understood what they were doing after the first three times.

They were replacing my intestines with the equivilant of an Autobot's.

Then they'd always stitch me up and take me back into the room with the large, terrifying machine. Since I'd been there so long, I was able to piece together what was going to happen.

The plan was to start the basic structure starting with the organs, then the armor would come later. It sounded like my body would be some how _forced _to shift into that of an Autobot, though how it would be forced, I'd never know.

All I know is that there was always at least ten people in the room, even when I slept.

Anyway.

When the scientest pushed the needle sharp wire int my skin, I hissed with pain. The wire began to glow blue and a new burning filled the small area where the new wire was.

"What percentage is the syncronization at?" He asked the scientist at the computer. His companion glanced over a number on the screen.

"So far it's at 72%, his remaining intestines are trying to reject the, ah, what's it called...? Oh! Energon."

The first scientist looked at me for a second, then turned to a third scientist who stood next to the machine and was taking notes on a clipboard.

"Tell Silas we will be putting the cybernetics into Mr. Darby's heart and brain, and that we will be replacing his lungs and eyes. Also, tell him we'll be ready to start the process of forcing the transformation."

The one he spoke to straightend, looking startled.

"But sir! The transformation will send out violent electrical pulses! It will bring the cloaking device down and the transformers will-"

"Enough! We will deal with that later, his human body won't hold out with the new organs long enough for us to strengthen the cloaking device. We either deal with the transformers and the boy lives, or he dies and Project Overload is a failure because of _your_ ideals of safety. Now go and tell Silas we will proceed with the transformation tomorow." The first scientist comanded, I flinched at the volume of his voice.

He then went over to a metal table in the corner and came back over to me with one of the paralasis sedations. I tried to move away, but I was to weak and the straps that trapped me held me still as he pressed the needle into my skin. I felt myself go numb and I couldn't move at all, my neck couldn't hold up my head any more and my head fell.

The wires in my body were pulled out, which hurt like the hotest fire in hell, and the table I was on was put down into a horizontal position again. Then I was rolled out.

The halls were white, completely white. It was bright and burned my eyes which were used to the dim room.

I wanted to scream, to get away...

To _run_.

But I couldn't, no, I was trapped like a bird in a cage.

I was wheeled into the surgical room, and my insides, or at least what was left of them, twisted with fear. Then the table stopped moving and ten people, male and female, were looking down at me, surgical masks over their noses and mouths.

Then they began.

I felt tears stream from my eyes as they cut into my chest and head. I knew that this time the pain would be the worst out of all the times they dragged me in here. I wanted to scream out my pain, it felt as if my whole being was ripped out violently, they were replacing my lungs.

Next came the 'cybernetics' that they implanted in my brain. It felt like electricity was shocking my body. I wondered if it felt like when one was struck by lightning. I nearly had a heart attack when I began crying _blood_.

Then they implanted the cybernetics into my heart. I wondered if a heart attack hurt this much... It felt like a thousand of the wires were being pushed into my body. Then they stitched up my head and chest.

There was only one thing left...

My eyes.

"Should he really be concious for this?" One of the scientists, a female, asked.

"Yes, he will be fine. Are the optics ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then let's begin."

They dried away the tears on my face, then came the worst pain of my entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Everyone turned as 'Bee and Raf drove into the base, and Raf climbed out of his yellow friend.

The 12 year olds face was the picture of sadness as he slowly walked up to Optimus. He reached into his pocket, producing a broken cell phone and holding it up to the prime.

_Jack's _cell phone.

"It was on the side of the street..." Raf murmured as Optimus took the cell phone gingerly between two fingers.

"T-there...there was also a few drops of blood...I think they hit him with something to knock him out...a-a gun or something..."

Everyone, even _Miko_, were quiet. Arcee was shakign her head in disbelief, 'Bee beeped sadly, Ratchet had completely halted in his work to look over with shock. While Miko had gone over to June and hugged the woman who now was crying silently and Bulkhead looked down.

Suddenly the alarm went off, not the 'Omg, 'Cons are attacking,' but the 'Agent Fowler is here' kind. When Fowler entered though, he wasn't alone. Four soldiers dragged in a M.E.C.H scientist. June quickly dragged Miko and Raf to the side while 'Bee quickly placed a hand on an angry Arcee's shoulder.

"Prime! We caught this little scumbag sneaking around the edge of town, trying to contact someone. I figured you'd like to be the first to interogate him."

"Thank you Agent Fowler, bring him over here." Optimus replied, gesturing to the wall where June had placed a chair. Fowler nodded to the soldiers who dragged the M.E.C.H and tossed him into the chair before tying him to it. The man struggled, eyes paniced as the Autobots aproached.

"You are part of the organization known as M.E.C.H, correct?" Optimus asked. The man nodded quickly.

"Then you know what has happend to our young friend, Jack Darby, that is correct as well?"

"I-I-I would n-n-never tell the l-likes of y-y-ou!" The man stamered out.

"Then we'll FORCE it out of you!" Arcee threatend, a blade extending from her arm, she held it to the mans throat. He screamed, and Optimus gently pulled Arcee away from the scientist, shaking his head in a silent comand. Arcee growled, but retracted the blade.

"We will not kill you, but if you do not comply, we will have to resort with physucal force." Optimus explained to the man, who flinched away fearfully.

**M.E.C.H Base, 3rd POV**

Jack trembled, both from fear and exaustion. His eye lids were closed, and dried blood resided under his eyes from when they had been removed...

And replaced.

He refused to open his eyes, to see what horrible condition he was in. The head scientist aproached the teen, a small flashlight in hand.

"Now open your eyes, Overload."

That was the new name they'd given Jack, after the project.

And he _despised it_.

Jack ignored the man, his eyes remaining closed.

"Overload." The scientist said in a warning tone.

"My name is Jack." The teen managed to weakly reply. The scientist sighed.

"No, your name is Overload. A new name for a new life. Now open your eyes."

Jack, or rather Over load, slowly shook his head.

"_Now_ Overload!" The man yelled, causing Jack to flinch. He then complied, his lids slowly lifting to reveal two, bright, glowing green optics. The scientist flashed light into each optic, making Jack sqwirm uncomfortibly when his optics clicked as they adjusted.

"Hm, the optics seem to be working properly." The scientist jotted down a couple notes, then turned back to Jack. "Your body is unconciously running a diagnostic, it will be streaming data, can you see it?"

Jack paused before nodding weakly as his optics moved as though he was reading.

"Good. You should be ready to begin in around two hours-" The door slammed open and Silas stormed in.

"Breig! Explain to me why I wasn't informed until just a momment ago that the trasformation would begin soon?"

"What? I sent Kaine to inform you hours ago!" The scientist replied, going over to Silas.

The room was silent for a momment, until Jack suddenly gave a soft, unbelieving smile.

"They're coming...!" He whispered just at the same time Silas did.

The scientist, Breig, turned, slightly paniced.

"We must start the transformation! Now!" He yelled, then everything was a blurr.

Silas went out of the room to gather troops for the fight that would undoubtibly start soon while scientists ran around, hooking more wires into him and starting up the machine.

Jack was horrified, they were actually going to do it.

They were going to turn him into an _Autobot_.

"No!" Jack screamed as the machine whirred before electricity and energon blasted into his system.

He screamed bloody murder as the sickening sound of breaking bone sounded.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

"We are going to ask you once more. Where. Is. Jack?" Optimus said slowly, his voice almost threatening.

The scientist finally broke.

"Project! He is the test subject for the project! S-Silas c-c-chose him specificly f-for it!" He screamed.

"Test subject?" Arcee asked with disbelief as she looked at Optimus.

"What are they going to do to him?"

"I-I can't tell you! E-even I wasn't f-fully informed! I-I was only an assistant! A-All I k-know is they are p-planing something b-b-big! I swear! T-thats all I was t-told!" The scientist exclaimed, flinching away when Arcee growled.

"Where are they keeping him?"

"Th-theres a-an underground b-base! In the n-north forest!"

Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Set up a groundbridge for those quardenets. Agent Fowler," Optimus turned to said human, "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime," Fowler said, before nodding to the soldiers and draging the M.E.C.H scientist out.

Arcee turned to June, "We're going to get Jack back, I promise." She said before a groundbridge opened. Optimus turned to 'Bee, Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Autobots, roll out!"

**M.E.C.H Base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

Everything burned, it felt like fire covered my skin and the diagnostic readings went crazy as my bones cracked and my body shifted. The straps that held my body snapped and my height grew. More of my bones snapped and I screamed again as a shard of bone broke through my skin.

I nearly passed out when my skin became metal and I clawed at the metal as it cover my neck and then my face. I felt different, stronger and more powerfull.

Then the transformation finished.

I panted, looking down at the scientists who had suddenly realized something very important.

I was a 27 foot robot, and they were only 5-6 foot humans.

Then I realized that.

And grinned.

"I am pretty sure that this is going to hurt you guys more than me." I commented before lifting a hand and smacking them all into a wall before I went and broke through the wall and into the hallway. Alarms were going off and a dozen soldiers ran into the hallway, they all lifted their guns.

_**"Alert. Experiment #000, Overload, has breached sector 7. All devisions proceed recapture with caution."**_

I jumped when multipul intercoms blasted the same warning repeatedly. I looked down at the M.E.C.H soldiers, escaping was going to be one big battle.

But I was ready.

I charged.

**Hey people! Inkcrafter here. I just wanted to thank you guys for the reveiws and stuff. I am trying to not, like, steal anyones idea's or anything, so if my story seems to be a little like other stories, I am SUPER SORRY! Please don't report me or anything. I'm sorry all the chapters are short, I just want to try and update regularly, so please bear with me. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**M.E.C.H Base, Arcee's POV**

I shot another one of the soldiers down as I turned to the others. "I still can't find Jack's life signals, are you guys having any better luck?"

"Not me, 'Bee?" Bulkhead replied, turning to Bumblebee.

_"I haven't gotten any signals either."_ 'Bee replied.

"I, as well, have found nothing." Optimus said. Then it happend.

_**"Alert. Experiment #000, Overload, has breached sector 7. All devisions proceed recapture with caution."**_

We all jumped and looked at the intercoms as they continued repeating this. I turned to Optimus.

"Overload?"

He shook his head just as the intercom blared out that 'Overload' had breached another sector, and then another.

"Whoever he is, he's haulin' aft." Bulkhead commented as more M.E.C.H soldiers came in and began shooting at us.

"Bumblebee, go find this 'Overload'. And keep scaning the area for Jack." Optimus said as he shot down a soldier. 'Bee nodded before taking off down a hall.

**Else where in M.E.C.H Base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I smacked another M.E.C.H squad aside before going over to the security screens.

I'd been taking out dozens of squads as I went down hall after hall, and now seemed the perfect time to take a momments rest. In the security room. I went over and examined a small collection of disks set aside, coming across 5 that were labeled and caught my intrest.

_**"Project Overload"**_

"This must be from the time they began the process..." I muttered to myself, noticing for the first time that my voice was a bit lower, and it sounded more mechanical.

I looked down at myself, remembering the times when Miko had left her guitar in bulk head and he was able to open the compartment. I found a compartment like it and shoved the disks in before turning around...

Only to find myself looking right down the barrel of an Autobot sized gun.

It was 'Bee!

_"Are you Overload?" _He asked, and I was surprised that I understood. I nodded slowly, I'd rather convince him I was the real Jack later.

He slowly put the gun down before it shifted back into his arm.

_"You've been keepin' M.E.C.H on their toes, that's for sure. C'mon, follow me."_

I nodded before we both took off.

It was strange, I was able to understand him, I was able to easily keep up with him, and I was a whole foot taller than him!

_"So, what'd you do to get these guys running like their aft's are on fire?"_

I shrugged.

_"O...kay...? Have you seen a human around here?"_

I nodded.

_"Where?"_

I looked down, then straight forward. How was I supposed to tell him that it was me? Him and the others wouldn't believe me until I showed them the security vids. I glanced over at 'Bee, and he thought my actions meant I wasn't sure, and he sighed.

_"Optimus won't like this, Arcee's going to have my head." _He muttered, and I let out a small, slightly jerky laugh. 'Bee rolled his optics.

_"Thats right, laugh it up."_

We turned into a large room, I felt my heart jump with joy when I saw the others. M.E.C.H body's lay around them, and Optimus tightly held Silas.

"Where is Jack?" Optimus asked just as 'Bee and I entered. They all looked over and Silas smirked when he saw me, I growled softly.

"Ah, Overload. I should've known you'd find a way to escape, yes? Are you going to just let your friends crush me, let them kill me? Now I wouldn't blame you." He gave a bark of laughter as I balled my hands into fists.

"Don't you _dare_ speak as though you know me!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"And don't you speak like Optimus would just throw your life away like _trash_, even though that is _exactly_ what you _are_."

Everything was silent for a momment before Optimus finally sighed.

"Rachet, we need a groudbridge, and prepare the med-bay." He said, using his com obviously.

He then tossed Silas into a wall hard enough to knock him out.

"Come, let us go." Optimus said, and I jumped as 'Bee began to eagerly tug me into the groundbridge.

When we all came through on the otherside, I nearly cried out with joy when I saw mom, Miko and Raf.

Miko ran up, looking up at me while I looked down at her.

"Who're you? Are you an Autobot?" She asked quickly. Ratchet came forward, inspecting me. I smiled, lifting a hand in greeting.

"His name's Overload. He had every soldier after his aft." Arcee explained shortly, crossing her arms.

"What about Jack?" Mom asked, Optimus shook his head.

"A-acutally." I spoke up, cursing the stutter. They all turned to me, surprise and confusion on their features.

"Yes?" Optimus asked when I hesitated.

"Thing is, _I'm Jack_."

"WHAT? I don't know what you're trying to pull, but Jack is human, _not_ an _Autobot_!" Arcee yelled, I looked at her squarly.

"Arcee, I have no reason to lie. My voice may sound different, but it is still slightly the same." I then reached into the compartment on my chest and pulled out the security disks.

"And here's the proof that _I am me_."

I held them out gingerly to Ratchet, who took them and went over to the large moniter. He pushed in the first disk. I sighed and settled down to wait for the others to be done.

**Autobot Base, Later, 3rd POV**

Everyone except Jack watched the vids with shock and horror, they were various security camera footage of Jack in the room with the machine and Jack in the surgical room getting his organs replaced.

Everyone was angry at M.E.C.H for this especialy, since Jack had been _awake _for this.

Ratchet was about to put in the last disk when Jack stopped him. He turned to his mom.

"Can you take Raf and Miko somewhere else? This disk...i-it has the most disturbing part of the project."

"Aw c'mon! We can take anything ya dish out!" Miko said, crossing her arms and smiling confidently.

Jack sighed, "Miko, can you just please do this for me? I don't know how well even _I'm _gonna handle this."

June gently placed a hand on Miko's shoulder. Miko pouted, but allowed herself to be dragged out of the room with Raf. Jack then turned to Ratchet, "Okay, go ahead." Ratchet nodded before starting the security vid.

Jack realized, as the vid showed the man hooking a wire into him, that this was when the scientist had sent his assistant out to contact Silas. The scientist in the vid turned to his assistant.

_**"Tell Silas we will be putting the cybernetics into Mr. Darby's heart and brain, and that we will be replacing his lungs and eyes. Also, tell him we'll be ready to start the process of forcing the transformation."**_

The Autobots faces were crossed between horror and anger as Jack was sedated and wheeled out of the room. The vid switched to the surgical room when Jack was rolled in.

Jack felt sick as the scientists began on his lungs, then brain, then heart.

He knew that the most terrible sight would be now.

When they replaced his eyes.

_**"Should he really be concious for this?"**_

_**"Yes, he will be fine. Are the optics ready?"**_

_**"Yes sir."**_

_**"Good, then let's begin."**_

Arcee covered her mouth with a gasp, 'Bee buzzed with alarm and Bulkhead looked like he was about to faint when the scientists violently removed my eyes and replaced them. Even Ratchet looked a little ill, Optimus sighed sadly, shaking his head.

The vid then switched to the machine room, Jack was set up again with the wires. The vid sped up and passed a few hours in a matter of 30 seconds, but then slowed to normal speed when the scientist approached Jack with the flashlight.

_**"Now open your eyes, Overload."**_

_**Jack ignored the man.**_

_**"Overload."**_

_**"My name is Jack." **_

_**"No, your name is Overload. A new name for a new life. Now open your eyes."**_

_**Jack/Overload, slowly shook his head.**_

_**"Now Overload!" **_

_**Bright, green optics slowly opened.**_

_**"Hm, the optics seem to be working properly." The scientist jotted down a couple notes, then turned back to Jack. "Your body is unconciously running a diagnostic, it will be streaming data, can you see it?"**_

_**Jack paused before nodding weakly.**_

_**"Good. You should be ready to begin in around two hours-" The door slammed open and Silas stormed in.**_

_**"Breig! Explain to me why I wasn't informed until just a momment ago that the trasformation would begin soon?"**_

_**"What? I sent Kaine to inform you hours ago!" The scientist walked over to Silas.**_

_**The room was silent for a momment.**_

_**"They're coming...!" Jack whispered just at the same time Silas did.**_

_**The scientist, Breig, turned, slightly paniced.**_

_**"We must start the transformation! Now!"**_

_**Scientists ran around, hooking more wires into Jack and starting up the machine.**_

_**"No!" Jack screamed as the machine whirred before electricity and energon blasted into his system.**_

_**He screamed bloody murder as the sickening sound of breaking bone sounded.**_

_**Soon Jacks body shifted into an Autobot that was white and vivid green. He was taller than 'Bee and was lean.**_

_**Jack paused, looking down at the scientists, then he grinned.**_

_**"I am pretty sure that this is going to hurt you guys more than me."**_

The vid cut out just as Jack smacked the scientists into a wall.

The Autobots turned to Jack who smiled weakly up at them.

"So, do you guys believe me now?" Jack asked grimly, paying no attention to his left hand that twitched uncontrollibly. Ratchet noticed this, and sighed.

"C'mon, lets get you fixed up. What did you do to your hand?"

All the Autobots followed Ratchet and Jack, the older Autobot forcing Jack to sit.

"A M.E.C.H soldier managed to get a shot right between the plates, it doesn't hurt that much anymore though." He grinned up at Ratchet, before adding.

"And I'm pretty sure they're in allot more pain than me."

Bulkhead gave a bark of laughter, "That's for sure, you made things easier for us. All the soldiers were after you!"

Jack grinned shyly, jumping in surprise when Ratchet scanned him.

"Hmm, intresting...You still have a human heart and brain, the implants though make them more cybertronian." He muttered. Jack shrugged before turning to look at Arcee.

He became concerned when he saw how angry she looked.

"Arcee? You okay?"

Arcee's optics darted up in surprise. "Oh, uh, yeah." She replied, Jacl smirked. "You're a terrible liar, ya know that?" She gaped at him, almost offended. Almost.

Jack smiled brightly at her, waving his hand for her to come closer. She did, hesitantly.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" Jack asked as Ratchet began to prepare to fix his hand.

"Its nothing-"

"Arcee." Jacks voice was playfully warning.

"Look, its just that you gave me a scare, okay? I thought they might have killed you, I'm still wondering if this is even real or just...or just..."

Arcee gasped when two arms suddenly wrapped around her.

"Don't worry, see? This is real, and I'm okay." Jack murmured, he then pulled away, holding her at arms length.

"So don't think for a second this isn't real." He said, smiling down at her before sitting again.

"Alright, everyone move along so I can do my work." Ratchet said. No one dared to oppose the old medic and quickly scattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autobot Base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

"Alright, that should do it." Ratchet said as he finished fixing my hand. I lifted it up to eyelevel. I flinched in surprise slightly as a small target appeared in my sight and data ran across my vision.

"Yeah...All better..." I murmured as I slowly stood, nearly losing my balance. I'd nearly forgoten that I'd had no rest at all in over a week and I had no idea how to go into stasis.

"You better rest, you're still weak from everything thats happend. Offline your optics and the rest will happen naturaly, alright?" Ratchet said, surprisingly gentle as he made me lay down.

"Sure." I yawned, "Got it." I then slowly went into stasis.

_**Screaming filled the air, it felt as though the air had been forced out of me, and I couldn't breath.**_

_**I felt emotions that weren't mine poud against my head.**_

_**Fear, hatred, sadness...**_

_**Rage.**_

_**The sound of guns, of war...**_

_**Of death.**_

_**"Join us."**_

_**I nearly screamed when a dark voice hissed the words in my ear.**_

_**"Fight them."**_

_**Another voice, this one deep yet comforting.**_

_**"Join us."**_

_**"Fight them."**_

_**"Join us!"**_

_**"Fight them!"**_

_**"JOIN US!"**_

I jerked awake, siting up straight, optics wide with fear.

"Jack?"

I turned quickly, then relief flooded me, it was Arcee. She sat next to me, how long had she been there?

"Jack? What's wrong? You're shaking..." I looked down to realize it was true, my body racked terribly while I trembled.

I looked up at Arcee, then lurched forward and hugged her tightly. Reasuring myself I was safe and alright, that it had only been a dream.

Arcee was stiff for a momment, but then slowly returned the embrace.

"Jack...what's wrong...?"

I pulled away, looking down before standing up, nearly falling over when my legs protested.

"N-nothing, Arcee. Just...Just a really bad dream. But I'm okay." I turned to her, forcing a smile.

"Lets go see everyone else!" I said, my voice filled with fake cheerfulness.

"Well...if you're sure your alright..?"

I nodded vigorously before grabing her hand and tugging her out of the medbay.

"J-Jack!"

"C'mon!" I laughed out, pulling her out to where everyone else was.

"Jack!" I released Arcee's hand and looked down just as Raf and Miko ran up.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked as I knelt down and grinned.

"Jack, it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Optimus asked, I looked up at him.

"I feel allot better now. Anything happen while I was out?"

_"Nope. We've just been sitting here, doing nothing." _'Bee answered, I laughed lightly before standing. A short, soft whirr sounded and I looked around before realizing it was me. I frowned as more data streamed across my vision.

"What's that? Some crazy new thingie?" Miko asked, turning to Ratchet with an eager grin.

"No, that's me." I murmured in reply. Miko turned to me as I began to read the data.

"You? Are you gonna explode?"

I laughed, smiling.

"Where'd you get that idea?" I asked, shaking my head. "My body's just running another diagnostic."

"You know how to run a diagnostic?" Ratchet asked, slightly surprised.

"No, after the last of my organs were replaced, my body began running diagnostic on it's own. It's usefull, sort of...But annoying." I explained as the data finally stopped and dissapeared.

"Hm." Ratchet looked slightly troubled, but then turned back to the screen.

I bent down again to talk with Raf and Miko.

"So what's it like bein' an Autobot? Is it awesome? Do you have guns?" Miko asked, and my head spun.

"It's weird, sorta cool, and I actually don't know if I have any weapons." I replied, laughing slightly before looking over at mom. She was staring at me.

"Hi." I said softly, mom hesitated then walked up and placed a hand on the armor on my knee.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, and I smiled gently.

"Eh, as well as I can be after being turned into a robot." I then offered my hand to her and let her climb on. I then slowly stood, allowing mom to hold onto my thumb for support.

"You know, I always knew you'd be taller than me someday, but I never thought you'd be this tall." She joked, and she, Raf, Miko and I laughed. I smiled brightly, turning to look at Arcee. Her eyes glanced up and met mine, she then smiled. My heart fluttered at the sight. She came up to us, and I put mom down.

"Jack, you said you don't know if you have any weapons?" Arcee asked curiously.

"Yeah, I didn't really get a chance to figure everything out, you know, with being shot at and all. But my diagnostics say I have standard Autobot weapons, the basics." I replied.

"Not surprising. M.E.C.H hasn't had a real chance to study one of us." Ratchet commented as he glanced over from the monitor. "Anything abnormal in the diagnostics?"

I paused, somehow finding a way to scroll through all the recorded data in my head.

"I'm not sure, The data's all over the place, it can't decide."

"Decide what?"

"Weird stuff, if I have blood or energon, a heart of spark. Frankly, I'm not sure either, at least with the energon. I know they were trying to put it in my system, but I don't think they could complete it all the way."

"Ugh, boring nerd talk!" Miko said, rolling her eyes before going over to strum a few chords on her guitar.

I rolled my optics before turning to look at Ratchet, whom Arcee was talking with quietly.

"We'll need to find you a suitible vehicle mode, and a name to call you so the decepticons will not know that you are...well, you." Optimus said, coming up to me.

"I think for the name, we'll have to stick with Overload. My body refuses to use anyother name in the diagnostics." I said, looking up at him with a grimace.

I _still_ hated the name.

"Very well."

"Hey Optimus? How will we get me a vehicle mode? I don't know how to even scan one or anything." I asked.

"We will teach you how."

"Right now?"

"No, of course not. You are still recovering. Until you are fully recovered, we can wait."

I nodded, "Okay, thanks." I murmured, grining as he walked away.

That's when it happend.

_**"JOIN US!"**_

_**"FIGHT THEM!"**_

I gasped, stumbling backwards while pressing a hand to my head.

"Jack?"

My head pounded and I growled as someone forced my hand away from my face and I looked up. My vision was blurry and I couldn't make out who was above me.

"Jack!"

It was Arcee!

Diagnostics flitted across my vision, all jumbled. I forced myself to breath slowly and calm down. Finally the diagnostic went away, and I could see normaly again. Ratchet and Arcee were above me, Optimus and mom just behind them.

"I-I'm okay." I stammered out, slowly sitting up.

"What happend Jack?" Ratchet asked, I shook my head.

"Nothing, just a little dizzy." I lied. If I told them I was hearing voices, they'd think I was crazy for sure.

But why was I hearing voices? Why did I feel like my mind was being ripped apart, trying to follow two different ways?

Maybe they were.

**Kay, author note peoplez, listen up! I just wanted to say thanks to all the amazing people following my story, and a HUGE thanks to anonybot, for the amazing critique and helping me with some pretty awesome Idea's for the story! Anywho, this part may seem a little weird, but all will be explained later, kay? Patience is the key, young grasshoppers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Autobot Base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I watched Miko as she slammed a couple notes on her guitar. Things had gone mostly back to normal over the past three days, except for the fact I kept hitting my head on things and Ratchet gave me daily check ups.

And the voices.

They echoed in my dreams and, while I hadn't heard them during day time, I always found myself wondering what they meant.

"I am SOO pumped!" Miko yelled out as she again struck another chord.

"Why? Is something happening today?" I asked from where I sat. Miko nodded, grining up at me.

"Tonight there's gonna be a major Monster Truck Mash-up on T.V! It's gonna be SWEET! Right Bulk?" Miko said, turning to Bulkhead.

"Sorry Miko, but tonight Optimus said me and 'Bee have to help Jack Find a vehicle mode." I blinked up at Bulkhead, surprised.

"Why didn't I know that?"

"Because you were to busy complaining about hitting your head to hear." Arcee repled shortly. Everyone laughed while I just gave a huff of irritation.

"Can I come with you guys?" Miko asked Bulkhead, her face hopeful.

"Uh, I don't know Miko..."

"I think it'd be okay, but thats just me." I said, adding my two cents to the conversation. I then stood up, rolling the stiffness out of my shoulders.

"She'll just get a laugh out of it anyway, since I'll probably look pretty funny trying to figure things out."

"And I'll be there to take a pic!" Miko said, fliping open her cell phone for extra emphasis.

I groaned, rolling my optics in annoyence.

"Jack, come over here for a momment." I blinked, turning to Ratchet in confusion before walking up to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing wrong. I need to see if..." He trailed off as he began examining my arms.

"See if what?"

"Some Autobot's can have their weapons controlled manualy outside the body, we still need to know what weapons your are able to...Aha! There it is."

I yelped when Ratchet pressed a small button under the plating on my right shoulder. There was a whirring and a few clicks as my right arm shifted of its own accord.

It was a blade, looking almost like a sword, it was as long as Miko and Raf together. It was white, but edged in green. I lifted it up to examine it, turning it this way and that, admiring it.

At least until Ratchet grabbed my arms and made me lay it on a table. Then I had to stop looking at it so I wouldn't fall over.

"Hmm, intresting. And your diagnostics say you have basic Autobot weapons?"

I looked down at my arm-turned-sword, and a small target popped up, focusing on my arm. Data ran across my vision.

"It says that this is a specialty weapon, it didn't add it in the diagnostics because it's considered a 'secondary weapon', whatever that means."

"A secondary weapon is there in case all other weapons are in someway immobilized."

"Oh, so like a plan B?"

"That is one way of looking at it, yes." Ratchet said, pressing the button under the shoulder armor again so my arm shifted back.

"That feels _so _weird." I mumbled to myself before turning to the others.

"So when should we get going?" I asked Bulkhead.

He shrugged "Whenever you're ready, I guess."

"Then let's go now, no better time than the present, right?" I said, and he shrugged. I turned to 'Bee, who was playing a racing game with Raf.

"Hey 'Bee! You ready to go?" I asked, he looked at me, then nodded.

"So can I come?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead sighed, "Fine."

I laughed.

**Later, 3rd POV**

It was around 7p.m when the three Autobots and Miko returned. Raf ran up to them, Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee followed just behind him.

"Did ya do it?" Raf asked, slightly excited.

"It took awhile, but yeah." Jack replied, grining down at Raf as Bulkhead let Miko clamber off his hand. Jack let out a yawn, "I'm gonna go get some rest, 'night guys." A jumble of 'goodnight's and 'night's came from his friends before he exited the room.

"How did it go?" Optimus asked Bulkhead and 'Bee as both aproached.

_"I think something's bothering Jack."_ 'Bee said, Bulkhead nodding.

"Yeah, he couldn't seem to focus, and he wasn't acting like, well, _Jack_." Bulkhead added.

"I have to agree with them, Optimus. He has been acting a little strange. Even after traumatic situations, one doesn't change the way he has." Ratchet commented, looking away from the monitor.

"Aw c'mon guys! Jack's fine! He's a giant robot! Who wouldn't love that?" Miko exclaimed.

"Miko, Jack was hurt very badly. While you may think it would be thrilling to be an Autobot, it was a very bad situation. And Jack might be suffering still from it, one way or another. Despite what you may think, Jack is far from fine." Ratchet explained, looking down at the human girl, who pouted.

"I believe that as long as we are here for Jack, he will recover." Optimus stated calmly.

"I agree, Jack's strong. He can overcome anything thrown his way, even this." Arcee said, crossing her arms and leaning on one side. She seemed confident in what she said.

But why did her optics say other wise?

**Hey peoplez. Just wanted to say sorry for the chap being short, it's just more of a little filler. So just enjoy it, k? And I brought cookies for everyone, here! *Gives cookie to reader* ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Autobot Base, Arcee's POV**

"Arcee?"

I looked up to see Jack, he was looking at me, slightly concerned.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I nodded, smiling slightly and patting the spot next to me as an invitation. He came over and sat, resting his back on the wall.

"What're you doing over here?" He asked, turning his head to look down at me.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

I sighed, looking up at him.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" He shook his head in confirmation, and I sighed.

"My back processers have been bothering me all day." I finally replied, laughing when Jack gave me a confused, startled look.

"Your what?"

"It's like a human's subconcious. I saw something that looked familiar and I just don't know why."

"Oh."

He blinked twice, then stood, offering me a hand. I accepted it and he pulled me onto my feet.

"So what looks familiar?" He asked as we walked down the hall. I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, I've prbably never seen it before in my lifetime."

"Well, alright then..."

"You know," I began, turning to face him. "You never told me what your vehicle form is."

"I didn't?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Well...I guess your right. I chose a lamborghini murcielago 9." He said. I quickly searched the internet, then nodded.

"A little flashy their, Hotshot?" I asked, and we both laughed.

"Eh, maybe just a little." He replied, grining slyly. I let out a chuckle as we turned a corner. We then walked in silence for a few momments.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" He asked, slightly startled by my question.

"Do you miss being a human." I clarified.

"Yeah, of course, but I'm trying to make the best of this. My dad once told me, 'Whats done is the past, we can only look forward, to the future'."

"He sounds wise." I said. I was startled slightly by his answer, at how he tried to be positive.

"He was." Jack said, his smile nearly fading away.

Aw scrap. Why'd I have to say that?

We walked into the next room. Optimus, Ratchet, and everyone else, were looking at the monitor.

"What's going on?" I asked, both Jack and I going up to look at the monitor as well.

"Arcee, go and scout the area at these quardinates." Optimus simply said, sending me said quardinates.

"Is there energon or something there?" Jack asked, tilting his head curiously. Optimus nodded in reply. Jack then looked at me, "Can I come too?"

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea, Jack. You're still recover-"

"Oh c'mon Arcee! It's just a recon, I can handle a little searching party. Really, I'm fine!"

I sighed, "Well...what do you think Optimus?" I asked, looking uo at him.

"I believe it would be fine, Jack has been stuck inside for the past few days, excluding yesterday." He said, and I crossed my arms, leaning to one side. "Fine, let's get going."

**Later, On recon mission, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I sat, legs dangling over the edge of the short, rocky cliff as Arcee blasted away at a wall of boulders.

"Hey Arcee? How much energon's in there anyway?"

She glanced up at me.

"Enough to make it worth the time, kid."

I rolled my optics, she called me a kid even though I was double her height...

Or at least _almost_ double.

"Is...Is there any way I can help you?" I asked.

"No, I have this handled, why don't you go see if there's any more energon farther down the way. You know how to find energon signals, right?"

I nodded before I stood and went off, down the canyon. Soon I couldnt see Arcee, but could definately hear her blasting away at the rocks.

The farther I got from her, the more I heard some weird sound.

I walked slowly, aproaching a sharp turn in the canyon, before hiding behind a large boulder. I peeked over the top of the boulder, and nearly gasped.

The strange sound had been Starscream's yelling.

He was ordering seekers around, they'd found a _huge _suply of energon crystals.

_'I have to tell Arcee! But by then, they might already be gone...maybe in vehicle mode I-'_

My thoughts were cut short as I was sent flying by a blast. One of the seekers had seen me hiding.

I stood, wincing as my left shoulder protested.

Note to self, don't land on your shoulder.

"Well! What have we here? Another Autobot to crush!" Starscream said, before going into a long winded speech.

I glanced at my right arm, wishing it would just fragging transform into a blade again.

_'C'mon! Change! Please, just DO IT!'_

I gasped when my arm clicked and whirred. Starscream fell silent, shocked.

It finished, and I smiled unbelievingly at my arm-turned-blade. I looked back at the 'cons and grinned, shifting into a fighting stance.

"Soulkeeper's blade..."

I frowned in confusion, not knowing what Starscream meant.

"You! Where did you get that blade?" He screamed at me.

Now I know why he's named Star_scream_.

"My name isn't 'you', it's Overload. I was 'created' with it, how else would I have it?" I said, glancing quickly at the sword.

"Don't you lie to me Autobot SCUM!"

"Ouch..." I muttered to myself humorously.

"THAT is Soulkeeper's blade! Only he could change his arm into a blade!"

"Who's Soulkeeper?"

Starscream grew even angrier (If that was even possible).

"Who was Soulkeeper? He was one of Megatron's feircest warriors! Stupid Autobot!"

He turned to the seekers.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

Then the fight began.

Later, With Arcee, 3rd POV

Arcee sighed with relief as she pulled out the collection of energon crystals.

**"Jack, can you hear me?"**

_**"Loud and clear Arcee, and you'll never guess what I found."**_

Arcee frowned.

**"Are you okay?"**

_**"Yeah, of course! I found Starscreamer and some seekers, but I...I handled it. You won't believe how much energon they found! I might need some help hauling it out though..."**_

**"What happend? Did they hurt you?"**

_**"N-No! No, I'm fine, just a few scratches but I'm alive. But you gotta hurry so we can get this out of here. Energon's important to you guys...and now to me I guess."**_

Arcee could hear the sadness in his voice, it made her feel almost helpless.

**"I'm on my way."**

**Later, still 3rd POV**

Arcee couldn't believe her optics.

Jack sat next to a pile of energon crystals as tall as she was. He only was scratched up, and seekers were scattered everywhere.

Dead.

"Jack, what the frag happend?" Arcee yelled, making Jack flinch.

"Like I said, I found energon, see?"

"Of course I see that, but what I mean is this!" She snapped, pointing at one of the seekers.

"Oh...I-I found out how to make my arm shift without the button." He tried to smile at Arcee, but utterly failed. "They attacked me...I just followed my instinct and next thing I knew..."

"They were dead." Arcee finished, if she was human, she would have paled.

It was frightening. Jack said he followed instinct, and his instinct was to _kill_.

"Did...did you ask Ratchet to send a groundbridge?" He asked, voice sounding weak.

"Just did. I told them we'd also need some help with the energon and cleaning up around here." Arcee said, patting his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Let's get these crystals ready to be moved, okay?"

Jack nodded gently before helping Arcee move the pile closer to the ground bridge quardinates.

"Hey, Arcee?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you...have you ever heard of someone named Soulkeeper?"

Arcee's head snapped up to look at him.

"Where did you hear that name?" She asked harshly, Jack jumped at her sudden change in attitude, startled.

"Starscream...he mentioned the name."

"Oh..." Arcee paused, wondering why in Primus' name Starscream would bring Soulkeeper up.

"He was a 'con. He was killed around a thousand years back. I had a couple run-in's with him. He was Megatron's previous SIC (Second in comand)."

"Oh, okay..." Jack mumbled.

A groundbridge opened and Bulkhead along with 'Bee came through.

"Woah, geez Arcee, you didn't give the 'cons a chance!" Bulkhead said, laughing.

"It wasn't me that killed them Bulk, it was Jack."

Both Bulkhead and 'Bee looked at Jack, startled. Arcee turned to Jack.

"Help get the energon crystals through the groundbridge, the rest of us will clean up here."

"What? I don't wanna make you guys-"

"You've had enough excitement for today. Your first real battle against 'cons. It's obvious you don't feel well, and you've never done this before, so it's not a surprise."

"But-"

"Jack. Just do it." Arcee said, crossing her arms with a small smile.

"...Fine." Jack finally gave in, picking up an arm full of energon crystals.

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

_**"Join us..."**_

_**"Fight them..."**_

I sighed as I went through the groundbridge and the voices started up again.

They'd been screaming at me all through the time that I fought the 'cons.

_**"Join us!"**_

_**"Fight them!"**_

Yet again another screaming match in his head.

**Listen up my little readers!**

**I wanted to thank Anonybot yet AGAIN for helping me with brainstorming idea's! Your Awesome A.B! Sorry if this chap is a little boring peoplez, I promise the next one will have lot's more stuff! More cookies for my readers! *Hands cookie to reader* ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Jack entered the base with the last arm full of energon crystals, he looked like he wasn't too well.

"Jack, what did you do? Go head first into a war?" Ratchet asked, noticing the scratches on Jack's armor. Sighing, the old medic went to help fix him up...

"Don't bother."

Ratchet blinked in surprise as Jack walked right past and into his quarters.

"What crawled up his aft?" Ratchet asked, turning to Arcee and the others as they came through and the groundbridge closed.

Arcee looked up at Ratchet, then Optimus, then at the ground.

"He...Lets just say he's had his first battle experiance."

"What?"

Arcee was about to say more, but Bulkhead inturupted her by jumping forward. "Jack kicked some major 'con aft, took awhile for us to clean it up. He's a natural!"

Arcee looked up at him, angry.

"You make it sound like a _good _thing!"

"Uh, it is!..Right?" Bulkhead asked, reaching up to scratch the back of his head (A human habit he'd picked up).

"I...! I don't know." Arcee finally sighed in defeat. "All I know is something's going on, something _bad_."

"Why is it that you think that, Arcee?" Optimus asked, looking down at the femme.

"He's been talking about things he shouldn't know about." She replied.

"Well, whatever it is can't be too-" Arcee cut Ratchet off.

"He was asking about _Soulkeeper_!" She yelled, voice irritated.

Optimus' gaze snapped up while Rachet stoped his work abruptly, 'Bee chirped in alarm and Bulkhead's optics had gone wide.

"Soulkeeper?...But where...?"

"He said Starscream mentioned it, but what I can't figure out is why. I know it shouldn't bother me, but when Jack asked about Soulkeeper, he seemed...almost..._afraid_. And that was before I told him who Soulkeeper was."

Ratchet turned away from the monitor to fully face Arcee. "Why do I have the feeling there's something else?" He asked, Arcee just nodded in conformation.

"He managed to kill around a dozen seekers, that isn't normal for someone's first real battle with the 'cons. It was like a massacre, energon and limbs everywhere, that isn't Jack's style, or at least not the one I imagined."

Optimus shared a look with Ratchet. "We'll keep a close eye on him. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, I believe Miko and Raf will be getting out of school soon." Both Autobots nodded before heading off to get their charges.

**Autobot Base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I lay on my berth, staring at the ceiling.

The battle, it had been so...so _scary_. I didn't remember anything, _anything_ at all. Not attacking, nor recieving blows, only the spray of bright blue energon and the sounds of agony.

But the most frightening part was.

I _loved_ it.

When I was normal, human...I'd never liked fighting, I always tried to avoid it.

But this was different, I could only see the energon and hear the pain of the seekers, and it had been thrilling.

_**"JOIN US!"**_

_**"FIGHT THEM!"**_

I nearly screamed with agony as my head felt like it was split open with the fource of the voices. My back arched in pain and I groaned. The voices kept coming, and everytime, before I went into stasis, they'd yell once more, the loudest of that day.

And it would hurt.

It would hurt so fragging bad.

But the pain slowly subsided, and I fell into stasis.

_**Blood, energon, agony...**_

_**Rage.**_

_**The feelings and sights burned into my head as I tried to scream.**_

_**My right arm felt like it pounded in time with my heart.**_

_**But then it suddenly stopped.**_

_**And I found myself standing on a black platform.**_

_**I looked up, and saw an Autobot...no wait, it had red eyes.**_

_**A Decepticon.**_

_**It was tall, painted black and gold, a metal mask covered his mouth. He lifted an arm, hand open...**_

_**Gesturing for me to come.**_

_**I moved forward, slowly, almost carefully.**_

_**"That's it, come closer, come closer!" He jeered, fingers curling slightly in a beckon. His voice was a low hiss, the voice that haunted me during the day. The one begging for me to join him.**_

_**I stopped in my tracks.**_

_**"Oh, now don't be scared Overload, come here, join me."**_

_**"No." I replied, hoping I sounded strong and powerful, like Optimus always sounded.**_

_**"Awh, that is a dissapointment, now isn't it?" He said. "Then if you will not join us, I will DESTROY YOU!"**_

_**His arm shot out to his side, it shifted into a blade just like I had. I fell into a fighting stance, summoning my own sword.**_

_**We both shot forward-**_

I sat up, screaming.

Then everyone burst in, and I mean everyone, my mom included.

"Jack? What's wrong? We heard you screaming!" Arcee said, quickly coming to kneel next to my berth.

My chest heaved slightly as I panted, if I was still human, I would've been drenched with sweat.

"I...I'm fine...ust a bad dream...a really, _really _bad dream." I sighed, resting my elbows on my knee's as I leaned forward.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you guys worried."

"Are you sure you are alright Jack?" Optimus asked, I nodded before waving everyone off.

Except Arcee stayed.

"Arcee? Really, I'm fine. You don't have to stick around here with me."

"I know, but I want to." She replied, sitting down next to me. I looked up at her, startled, but then managed a smile.

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, you are my partner. We watch eachothers backs, right." She said, returning my smile.

I nodded.

"Right."

**Okay my lovely readers! Sorry that this is short, but I might not get allot of chances to update until friday. But I PROMISE I'll try my best to try and publish a chap at leat every other day this week. Here are your cookies! *Hands cookie to reader***


	10. Chapter 10

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

It had been two days since Jack's run-in with Starscream. He hadn't talked much and had been avoiding everyone recently.

It worried Arcee silly.

He didn't even talk to Miko, Raf and his mom.

Jack sat lay on his berth, his right hand lifted so that he could look at it.

_'He had the same blade as me...but it was just a nightmare, he isn't real...right?' _Jack wondered to himself as he turned his hand palm up. The white and green armor clasped to his hand shone in the light, and reminded Jack of everything that had happened in only a matter of weeks.

He felt like some sort of monster, when he'd mutilated the 'cons how it was so _wrong_.

Yet felt so _right_.

"If Arcee knew...would she still want to be around me? Would...any of them...?" He wondered aloud.

"If she knew what?"

Jack yelped, jumping and turning quickly to see Miko. Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Miko! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe." She replied, climbing up to sit next to Jack on his berth.

"So what'cha talking about?"

"Nothing." Miko shrugged with an 'ok'.

"So you gonna come out of your little bat cave here and chill out with us?"

"I don't know..."

Miko rolled her eyes, before standing on the berth and tugging at Jack's hand.

"C'mon, Optimus is gonna send us all out on a mission! C'mon!"

"Mission?" Jack asked, leaning down so he could hear Miko better.

"Yeah! They found lots of energon! They're gonna blast at the rocks and stuff, and it's gonna be WICKED!"

"...Fine. Let's go."

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed.

Jack held his hand palm up and she climbed on. Then both headed out to meet up with everyone else for transport.

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

Everyone looked over at me, and I managed a smile.

When I looked at Arcee, she looked...relieved? I walked over to stand next to her, setting Miko down next to Raf.

"Jack, do you plan to accompany us on recon?" Optimus asked, gesturing to the already open groundbridge.

"Yeah, Miko desided to drag me out of my 'bat cave', as she puts it." I said, crossing my arms and giving her a pointed look. She just laughed, pulling out her phone and taking a picture of me.

I rolled my optics before following the other's through the groundbridge.

**Later, On recon, 3rd POV**

The ground shook from the multiple blasts that the Autobot's were sending into the rocks.

Well, except Jack who only knew how to use his blade, he stood with Miko and Raf, keeping Miko from running in front of the others.

"Jack, you should help 'em!"

"Miko, we've had this conversation 5 time's already. I can't."

"Oh c'mon! Just try!"

"Maybe if you try the same thing you do with your blade?" Raf suggested, adjusting his glasses as he looked up at Jack.

"Well...I don't know..."

"Plleeaassee! It would make an awesome snap shot!" Miko exclaimed, holding up her cell.

Jack hesitated for a momment, looking up to make sure the others weren't watching (He was sorta shy trying new things around them). He then lifted his left arm up to look at it.

_'Last time I just had to think about it...c'mon...please, please do it.'_

The sound of shifting and clicking was drowned out by the sound of blasting.

"You did it Jack! Smile!" Miko cheered, taking a picture of a shocked looking Jack.

"Why don't you try it out on that rock?" Raf said, pointing at a large boulder away from the Autobots.

"But how do I fire?" Jack asked, aiming the gun at the boulder. A target popped up to focus on the boulder.

_'The weapons seem to follow comands in my mind...'_

Jack placed his complete concentration on the boulder, his optics zeroing in.

_'Fire...!'_

The gun let out a powerfull blast. The Autobots all jumped around to stare as the boulder burst into pieces.

"Jack?" Arcee said increduosly, Jack gave a shy smile and a nervous laugh as his left arm shifted back into, well, an arm.

"Uh, I figured it out?" Jack said feebly. Miko laughed, and even Raf chuckled a little.

"Jack, you must be carefull, especialy on a recon mission." Optimus explained.

The white and green 'bot nodded, "Sorry Optimus."

"...But very good job on learning to use one of your primary weapons." He commented, smiling ever so slightly.

Jack's face lit up, and he turned to smile at Arcee, who nodded in approvel, returning his smile. She then waved him over.

"Aim for that small crack in the wall, see it?" She said, pointing it out to him as he walked up to stand with her.

"Yeah, I see it." Jack said, his left arm changing again as he aimed. He then hesitated.

"Are you sure this won't, y'know...make the whole wall fall on us?"

"Just shoot."

"Yes ma'am."

Jack planted himself firmly before letting out a powerful blast. He hit the crack in the rock wall and it blasted a neat hole. It didn't disturb the other area's where the energon was already being removed. In the hole, a small amount of energon crystals sat, glowling brightly.

"Cool..."

Arcee smirked at Jack's awe before goin over and pulling the energon crystals out. She then gave them to Jack, pointing at the steadily growing energon pile everyone was making.

Jack got the message, quickly striding up to the pile...

_**"Join us!"**_

_**"Fight them!"**_

There was a crash as Jack collapsed, the energon crystals flying out of his hands. The Autobots all turned, running up to Jack as soon as they saw him on the ground.

"Jack? Jack!" Arcee exclaimed in worry, falling to her knee's and grasping his arm as hee began to prop himself back up on his hands.

"I-I'm fine, just got a little dizzy..." He then winced. One of the energon crystals had speared inbetween the armor plating on his right leg.

He gingerly removed it, his own purple mix of blood and energon driping from the crystals point.

"Again?" Arcee asked, exchanging a look with Optimus.

"Yeah, I think it's just an after effect from the transformation. Really, I'm okay." He slowly stood, dusting himself off before looking around.

"Sorry about dropping the energon, I'll pick it up. Go ahead and collect the rest."

"No, I'll pick it up. You need to sit." Arcee said, her tone left no room for argument.

"Are you su-"

"_Yes_. Now go sit down."

"Yes ma'am."

**Autobot base, After recon, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

"I really don't know Jack, everything seems fine with your system. It might be, as you suggested, after effects from your time in the M.E.C.H base, or perhaps because of your problems in stasis the other day."

"So am I good to go now?"

He eyed me with confusion for a momment.

"Yes, yes. But I don't see what your rush is, there's nothing for you to really do."

I shrugged, standing.

"Arcee made me do this, _I_ already knew I was fine."

_'Liar.'_ I thought to myself bitterly.

Ratchet sighed, then waved me off.

"Go on, get out of here, I've got work to do."

I nodded, heading towards the base's exit, maybe a drive would clear my head.

Either that or get me in an accident if the voices came up again.

I perfer the first turn out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autobot Base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I sat, back against the wall as I watched Miko slaming out notes on her guitar. I had just returned from a long drive, and was exausted.

But I couldn't sleep.

No, I _wouldn't_ sleep.

I was now scared, of the voices, the dreams, what would happen if I went into stasis again? Would I meet the one the other voice belonged to?

I really didn't want to know.

And my mind kept going back to what Starscream said. Soulkeeper's blade?

"Jack? Is everything alright?" I looked up, surprised to see Optimus.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Then why din't you go into stasis?"

I shrugged.

"Just don't want to right now, I guess." I jumped when Optimus sighed and went down on one knee to level with me.

"Jack, what is bothering you?" He asked, I opened my mouth to say that nothing was wrong, but I closed my mouth again. Optimus was a _prime_, he would know it was a lie.

I sighed in defeat, my head dropping.

"It's just something Starscream said."

Optimus frowned, than stood.

"Come." he said, walking towards the medbay.

"Autobots, meeting in the medbay. Miko, Raf, Mrs. Darby, please stay out here."

I gulped, great. Why'd I open my big, metal mouth.

I stood, following Optimus. The others behind me while Miko yelled out protests.

When the medbay doors were closed, Optimus gestured for me to sit. I did, grudgingly.

"Jack, what did Starscream tell you that is keeping you from going into stasis?" Optimus asked, the others looked startled.

"Jack? Why didn't you tell me you weren't going into stasis?" Arcee asked, giving me a stern look.

"I didn't want to bother you. Besides, it's not a big deal-"

"Jack, stasis is important to any cybertronian, your systems can go into a stasis lock if you don't go into stasis regularly. Rachet has told you this before, I am sure. Yet you are purposely avoiding it, so I assume what Starscream said at your encounter was quite disturbing.

I swallowed, looking down at the metal on my legs.

"He...well. Arcee, remember when I asked you...about Soulkeeper?"

She nodded, crossing her arms.

"Well, when I got my arm to turn into my blade...He said something...about how only Soulkeeper could...turn his arm into a blade...a blade just like mine." 5 pairs of blue optics snapped to look at me, shocked.

"I knew something about it was familiar!" Arcee suddenly exclaimed, making me jump. "How could I have been so fraging stupid?" She asked herself, smacking a hand to her head.

So that was what she had meant the other day when she'd said something was bothering her back processers.

Optimus turned to me, "So he believed you had somehow tooken Soulkeepers arm?"

"I guess. Who knows? Maybe M.E.C.H somehow downloaded the weapon into me or something." I suggested, shrugging.

"All I know is Starscream thinks I stole from the dead." A shiver went through me.

"I just creeped myself out, saying that." I mumbled.

"So the reason you have been avoiding stasis is because you keep trying to process what he said?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah." Liar.

Optimus pondered the situation for a momment.

"If knews of this reaches Megatron, which is unavoidable, then he might try to come after you. Seeing as you have the same weapon as his most powerful SIC. All we can do for the momment is make sure one of us is with you at all times incase the desepticons attack." He looked towards Ratchet, who returned the look.

"Ratchet. See if you can find find how M.E.C.H got the data for Jack's blade."

Ratchet nodded, picking up a scanner nearby and taking a quick scan of me. I then stood, nodding at the others.

"Thanks guys, that helped me allot...getting that off my chest." I said quietly before heading to my quarters.

I lay on my berth, staring up.

Then it started.

_**"Join us..."**_

_**"Fight them."**_

_**"Join us!"**_

_**"Fight them!"**_

_**"JOIN US!"**_

_**"FIGHT THEM!"**_

I grabbed my head, wanting to scream as my brain felt like it was being ripepd apart.

I should have told the guys, about the voices. I wanted them to go away!

But then they'd think I was crazy...

Right?

**Autobot Base, Arcee's POV**

I watched Jack's back as he left the medbay, then turned to Optimus.

"Soulkeeper's blade...And then on recon, his gun blasted straight through the stone to the energon, that was at least 2 feet thick."

"Recon? He found out how to use another weapon?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

We all nodded.

"He's learning fast, faster than I did, at least." I commented, folding my arms.

"Jack is very smart for a former organic, it's not a surprise that he is learning quickly. But I suggest we all keep a careful watch on him." Optimus said.

"You know, I wonder if this has anything to do with Jack acting so strangely lately?" Bulkhead stated, looking to Ratchet for his opinion.

"It is possible that something may have occured while Jack was still captive, a reaction from the weapons. The violence he has seen at such a young age...and him now being part of it could be blamed for his recent changes in behavior."

_"Or...maybe it's something else?" _'Bee suggested.

"No, he said there wasn't anything else bothering him. He would've told us." I replied.

_"Unless it's something almost impossible that he'd think we would see him as insane."_

Ratchet gave a hum of thought.

"Perhaps Bumblebee is right. If he is than I suggest we wait for him to tell us instead of prying. He may or may not have lied."

"Jack would never lie! He's a good kid!" I exclaimed, feeling my protectivness towards Jack kick in.

Ratchet held up a hand, "I'm not saying he isn't good, and I'm not saying he is lying, either. I'm just saying that Bumblebee may be right."

No, Jack would never lie, not to anyone, especially not to _me_.

Would he?

**Autobot Base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

_**I was falling, but no rage or agony was consuming me.**_

_**I found myself standing on a pure white collum, I yelled, terrified as I nearly fell off and into the darkness, but managed to gain my balance.**_

_**I looked ahead, and another collum of white stood around 20 feet away. A large Autobot stood on the one in front of me.**_

_**He had blue optics, definately an Autobot.**_

_**He held his hand out, not speaking, not moving at all.**_

_**I studied him, he was dark blue mostly, with dashes of white.**_

_**He made me feel so calm...**_

_**So happy...**_

_**I wanted to touch his hand, I reached out as the collums grew closer.**_

_**My fingers were a breath away...**_

_**The Autobot's optics flashed to look over my shoulder, and his hand suddenly shifted into a gun.**_

_**My gun.**_

_**He shot over my shoulder, and I spun around to see-**_

I gasped, optics onlining, I then groaned.

Stupid stasis.

Stupid dreams.

Stupid _everything_.

But now I knew who the other voice was, the voice telling me to 'fight them', whatever that meant. It had been the Autobot in my dream.

But who was he?

And who was the decepticon?


	12. Chapter 12

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

"Jack? Jack, open the fraging door. We have to get you started with training."

Jack groaned as Arcee's voice called through the door.

"Can't a Autobot get any stasis around here?" Jack mumbled, surprised at how he was starting to swich out human terms for cybertorian ones.

"No, now get your aft out here before I come in there. And believe me, that will _not_ be a pleasant experience!"

_'Depends on what you plan to do...'_ Jack mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking?

"Fine, I'm coming, I'll be out in a second." Jack called back, slowly sitting up on his berth, rubbing his head. A whirr signaled his body was doing its regular morning diagnostic.

_'Jeez, what am I thinking? Stupid cybertronian hormones!' _He thought to himself as the data flitted across his sight. Jack read it quickly, then the data vanished and he headed out of his room.

He simply followed the sound of fighting, and found the Autobots, all training. Miko and Raf sat to the side, rather spending their Saturday at base rather than their homes. At the momment 'Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead were having a three way sparring match with Ratchet and Optimus watched from the back of the room.

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I walked around the edge of the room to stand next to Optimus and Ratchet, watching the others as they sparred. I winced when Bulkhead landed a paticularly hard blow on 'Bee, sending him back a few feet.

"Jack, I trust you rested well. Today you will begin training, as I'm sure Arcee already informed you." Optimus said, glancing over at me.

"If her yelling through the door to get my aft up to train is 'informing' then yeah." I said, smiling.

"I heard that." Arcee yelled over, ducking as 'Bee swung at her.

"Good!" I called back, laughing.

"You will first spar with Bulkhead. I am sure after facing a dozen decepticon's that you know enough to fight him."

I nodded, smiling shyly.

After five more minutes, Optimus stopped the sparring match between the others and gestured for me and Bulkhead to take the center.

I walked forward, stopping when I was around 15 feet away.

"No weapons, just hand-to-hand." Optimus said, both me and Bulk nodded in confirmation.

"Begin."

Bulk came forward, throwing a fist out.

I let instinct take control.

I ducked, using one arm on the floor to balance myself, pulling one leg back and jabing it up, Bulk head stepped back a few steps, surprised.

I quickly removed my hand from the ground and moved forward.

He kicked out and I moved, jumping up I grabbed his leg with both hands and, using it for leverage, kicked out with both feet. I caught him in the chest as I followed through, letting go of his leg and landing on the other side of his leg.

I think I surprised everyone, including myself.

Bulk clipped my shoulder with a punch and I leapt back, landing in a crouch.

Where the frag did I learn to fight like this?

It was all just instinct.

Then I saw it.

Pain.

Agony.

Horror.

It teared through my mind, and next thing I knew, I was charging at Bulk! My hand ready to throw a kick that would probably hurt him.

Badly.

Bulk was preparing to try and hit me with a blow, unknowing.

_**"How weak."**_

I nearly screamed. The 'con was back, talking in my head, but saying something new.

I looked up at Bulk, slightly scarred, and at the last momment turned my torso slightly so that I darted past him.

I skidded to a halt, turning to see Bulk confused as he turned to face me.

_'This is MY battle, decepticon. Stay OUT OF IT!' _I screamed in my head at him before continuing with the sparring match.

Dodge. Duck. Dodge. Then Bulk would have to pause for a momment.

That was when I got an idea.

I ducked a punch, then jumped over a kick, then moved out of the way of a swing. Blk again had to pause for a momment, I took the opening.

I moved in and slammed into his side, throwing him off balance, I then moved forward again, sending a flurry of kicks and punches at him.

"I yield! I yield!" Bulk yelled as my hand went back to throw another punch.

I halted, then moved away. Panting heavily, I turned to Optimus, 'Bee, Arcee and Ratchet.

"Was...Was that right?"

Miko squealed with excitement. I jumped as she ran up.

"Jack! That was AWESOME! Look at the awesome pics I got!" She exclaimed, holding up her phone for me to see.

It was a picture of when I'd used Bulks kick for leverage to kick him back.

I gave Bulk an apoligetic grin.

"You did really good!" He said, smiling widely. If I had still been human, I would have turned red with embarassment.

"Jack," I turned to Arcee.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I shrugged, and she gave me an indcredulous look.

"You don't know?"

"No. Your guess is as good as mine, I just...did it!" I explained

"Hmm." Optimus turned to 'Bee.

"Bumblebee, spar with Jack. Arcee, you and Bulkhead work on target practice."

All of us nodded, and while 'Bee and I went to the right of the room, Arcee and Bulk took the left.

_"Ready?"_ Be asked cheerfully as he went into a fighting stance.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, shifting my foot back slightly.

I felt worry knaw at my insides. What if the 'con inturupted the fight?

What if I would end up hurting 'Bee?

_**"Calm down, little one. I shall keep him at bay."**_

I jumped slightly, the voice was that of the Autobot from my dreams! But I didn't have time to concern myself about that as 'Bee darted forward.

He was _allot_ faster than Bulk.

'Bee kicked and I ducked backwards, one hand holding my back off the floor as 'Bee's kick passed over me.

I then came back up only to get a punch on my chest, or chasis as Ratchet put it. I flew backwards.

Dang, 'Bee hit _hard_!

I landed on my back, all my breath rushing out of my vents with a whoosh.

'Bee charged.

Yet again, instinct kicked in.

I raised my arms to place my hands on either side of my head. Then rolled back on my shoulders, kicking my feet up and twisted, catching 'Bee's neck between my shin and thigh. I then spun him before releasing his neck and allowing him to fly as I let my body follow through to flip up and I landed on my feet.

I then moved forward to throw a punch, but 'Bee caught it, I threw a kick and he caught it with his other hand. I then brought my other foot up and kicked his chasis. He let go, stumbling back and I fliped backwards.

Where did I learn to flip?

Anyway.

We continued to exchange blows, then I saw a pattern, just like I did with Bulk!

'Bee could attack seven times straight, but then would have to stop for a few splic seconds.

_**"Good, you have noticed how each has their limit."**_

Huh, the Autobot was more talkitive than the 'con.

"Come on, come at me." I whispered, and 'Bee came forward. I dodged a few, but got a couple hits, a punch in the arm and a swing to my shoulder.

But after seven hits, he had to stop for a second, and I moved in. I jumped and kicked out with both feet, conecting to his chasis, he stumbled and I came forward to punch him on the shoulder.

_"Frag! I yield! I yield!"_ 'Bee laughed out as he landed on his aft.

I smiled down at him and held a offered my hand to him.

He took it and I helped him up.

"You're doing very well, Jack. You noticed that both Bulkhead and Bumblebee each have a limit break." Optimus said, I looked at him, confused.

"Limit break?"

"Each cybertorian, both Autobot and Decepticon, has a certain number of hits they can land before they must stop to cool down. That is known as a limit break. Everyone has a different number of attacks they can throw before their systems overheat, then they must stop for a momment to cool off. You noticed both Bumblebee and Bulkhead's limits, yes?"

"Yeah, Bulk has three hit's and 'Bee has seven, right?"

Optimus, 'Bee and Bulk nodded.

"You will not spar Arcee yet, for now you have the choice of either working on hand-to-hand with Bumblebee, or target practice with Arcee and Bulkhead."

"I'd like to stick with hand-to-hand for now." I replied, turning to 'Bee.

"That is, if you don't mind helping me out?"

_"No, that's fine! Your fun to spar."_

I grinned.

"The feeling's mutual."

**Later**

I sighed with relief as I leaned against the wall in the hall in front of my quarters.

_**"Aww, is poor little Overload tired?"**_

I growled, stupid 'con.

"Shut the frag up, you stupid piece of scrap." I muttered, hoping no one was around to hear.

_**"Now that just breaks my spark, Jacky-boy." **_He taunted, I rolled my optics.

"What? Done calling me Overload? Why don't you go bother the Autobot in my head."

_**"Oh, I would, but he is so very tired from fighting me off."**_

"So he just decided to take a little recharge? That doesn't sound like any Autobot I've ever heard of." I commented.

_**"I can hear your thoughts just fine, you know. Your little friends will think you crazy if they see you talking to yourself, now won't they Jacky?"**_

_'He can hear my thoughts?'_

_**"Yes, I can."**_

_'Ugh, just leave me alone!'_

An ominous laugh echoed through my head.

_**"Very well, sweet dreams, Jacky."**_

I sighed as his voice drifted away. I swear, if I saw him in my dreams tonight, I would kill him.

I hoped that it would be the kind Autobot that I'd met in my dreams the previous night. If I had to hear voices, I'd prefer him, and not the 'con.

I don't think an Autobot would call me 'Jacky'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autobot Base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I awoke with a large yawn.

I was utterly relieved that I'd had no dreams at all, no nightmares of the 'con. Though I kinda liked the dreams with the Autobot, he made me feel so peaceful.

I flopped over onto my back to stare at the ceiling. I missed my old room, at my old home with mom. I'd only seen her a few times, she'd been busy with work.

_**"Aw, does Jacky-boy miss his creator?"**_

I growled, rolling my optics.

_'Here I thought I'd not have the pleasure of takling with you.'_ Ah, sarcasm. Gotta love it.

_**"I decided to grace you with my presence. Scyth is no fun to bother, so calm and boring, but then again. he is a prime. All prime's are dull as steel."**_

_'Scyth?'_

_**"The Autobot that resides in your ever so sweet dreams. Get with it Jacky-boy, you have two dead sparks trying to talk with you."**_

_'What do you mean?'_

_**"I can't give you the details, let's just say you have a large part to play in this war. Larger than your little friends thought. Especially your 'girlfriend' as humans call it."**_

_'Girlfriend?'_

_**"Oh yes, the little blue femme with that beautiful frame and nasty temper."**_

If I'd been human, I would have blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I hissed aloud, then realized this and prayed no one heard me.

_**"Now Jacky, I heard your nasty little thoughts yesterday when she threatend to come into your-excuse me, our room."**_

_'This room is mine, not yours, you fragging little...Wait, you know what I thought?'_

_**"But of course! I am in your mind after all."**_

I would have_ definately_ been blushing if I'd been human.

"Go. Away." I growled under my breath as I exited my room.

_**"Oh, I don't think I will. I don't want you to be lonely, Jacky."**_

_'Stop calling me that.' _ I said to him in my mind as I entered the main control room where everyone was. I really didn't want everyone wondering why I was talking to myself.

_**"Then you'd prefer Overload?"**_

_'No!'_

_**"It's either that or what I'm calling you already, Jacky-boy."**_

I sighed as I went to watch Miko, Raf and 'Bee playing a video game.

_**"Ugh, this is so innocent, it makes me want to kill myself."**_

_'By all means then, go ahead.'_

He was suddenly silent.

Then a new voice in my head spoke.

_**"Forgive me for not ridding your mind of him sooner."**_

_'You're that Autobot...Scyth...right? The prime the 'con was talking about?'_

_**"Yes. Now, go on about your day."**_

I just smiled. 'Scyths' voice made me happy and calm, like Optimus' voice.

"Jack, you rest well?"

I turned to smile at Arcee.

"Yeah, I did, you?"

"Same here."

My thoughts went to what the 'con had said a few minutes before.

He was right when he said she had a beautiful frame.

I mentaly slapped myself like I did the morning before.

Again, stupid cybertronian hormones.

"Are we going to train more today?"

"No, Ratchet found another energon signal, he's about to groundbridge us all there. There's allot, so even Ratchet is going."

I blinked in surprise, "Then who'll handle the groundbri-"

"I am." Raf said, turning away from the T.V. I nodded in understanding, it made sense, with Raf being a genius and all.

I jumped, turning when the groundbridge flashed to life, letting out a soft glow.

"Autobot's, roll out!"

All us us went into our alt modes, the newly familiar sensation corsed through me and I resisted the urge to laugh with excitement.

Miko climbed into Bulk and then we all drove through the groundbridge.

**On Recon, 3rd POV**

Jack shifted uncomfortably as he stood to the side. He decided that it'd be best to stay out of the way until someone asked for his help. Since he still was unsure of his real use on recon's.

He had Miko on his shoulder, having been asked by Bulk to keep her at a safe distance. Miko decided that she'd annoy poor Jack by taping her fingers against the metal of his shoulder plate.

"Stop that Miko, please."

"No until you put me down."

"I promised Bulk I'd keep you out of trouble, not let you run right into it!"

Miko huffed, pouting.

"Then why don't we scout around? This place is big, it'll be fun!"

Jack sighed, rolling his optics before starting off towards the west of the small mountain.

"Overload? Where're you going?" He turned to Arcee, his face twisted in a frown at the name.

If they'd been sure no one was listening, she could've called him Jack.

But no, he was now Overload.

"Miko won't stop bugging me so we're going to scout ahead."

"Fine. But no getting caught by 'cons, again."

"Thanks for your confindence in me." Jack replied, sarcastic.

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

"See anything?" Miko asked. I shook my head, careful not to accidently shake her off.

I then reached up, and grabbed her gently, setting her on the ground.

"Nothing yet, but I want to just get something understood, alright? If the 'con's are here, and see me, again...Then run. Alright? Run as fast as you can, and tell the others to just get the energon back to base, I'll be able to handle them, if they come."

Miko looked up at me, her eyes worried slightly, but then understanding replaced it.

"Sure, you got it!" She said, making me laugh slightly. We then continued on.

The mountains were so quiet, it was nice. It wasn't very cold, so I didn't have to worry about my 3/4 robotic insides freezing. Pine tree's littered the rocks, and some birds would fly over head now and then.

But then...I stopped.

They were here.

They were here!

"Miko! Run!"

"Wha'? Why-?"

"Just do it!" I bellowed, making my right arm shift into a blade as I backed up.

'Con's came out of no where, begining to aim for Miko and I.

"RUN!"

I covered Miko as she ran off, towards the others.

I looked up at the decpeticons. There were so _many_!

_**"Is Jacky-boy scared?"**_

_'Not the time, 'con!'_

_**"Oh, don't worry, I'm here to help you, just like last time."**_

_'You did that? Stupid 'con, do you know how freaked out I was that I couldn't remember?"_

_**"Yes, now be quiet. You'll remember everything. I'm just going to give you some...incentive."**_

I dodged just as a seeker shot at me. Then I stiffend as rage, anger, and the desire for energon to be shed washed over me.

Why was I so _mad_?

It hurt like hell, but I couldn't scream, my body refused it, and drank in the pain as though it were high-grade energon.

I ran forward, slashing and severing a seeker's head off. I then spun, slicing across another's spark.

Energon spurted from both, and I turned to the other seekers.

"You wanna fight? Well then." I shifted into a stance, "Let's dance."

I was so scared, why did I enjoy this? I was killing! I was loping limbs off of seekers. And then I realized, it was only seekers. Where was Starscream? Or even Break Down or Knock Out?

But it didn't matter, what mattered was the task at hand. I had to fight, but get the 'con to stop making this feeling pound through my blood and energon filled veins.

_'Scyth, if you can hear me, make him stop!'_ I screamed in my head as the pain grew.

Then it all stopped.

The rage, adrenaline and pain all went away.

_**"Don't worry Jack. I have dealt with Soulkeeper for now. Fight on your own now, with honor."**_

_'Alright...Thank you Scyth...Again.'_

I then went forward, fighting less violently, killing them with more kindness.

Only around ten had, had to suffer the rage from Soulkeeper.

Wait.

The 'con was Soulkeeper?

...

Frag.

"Overload!" I jumped, looking over to see everyone else running to my aid.

Then something gripped my right shoulder.

I gasped when I looked and saw Megatron.

That answers where the one leading the seekers had been. I cried out in pain as his grip tightend and pain seared through my shoulder. he gripped my blade, holding it by the blunt sides. He pushed me forward, forcing me to go on my knee's, or face a broken shoulder.

"Starscream was right." Megatron leaned forward.

"Where did you get this? Are the Autobot's stealing from the dead now?"

I hissed as he pressed down more on my shoulder.

"Megatron! Release him!" Optimus comanded as the others finished off the seekers.

I gasped as Megatron threw me forward, I rolled a few times before I came to a halt. Arcee ran over and kneeled next to me.

"I told Miko not to tell you to come." I murmured as she helped me sit up.

"You really think we'd let you fight on your own?" She asked angerily as she placed a hand on my face to turn my head from side to side, inspecting me for wounds.

"I had to try." I replied, liking the feeling of her hand on my face plate.

She gave a short bark of laughter as I slowly stood, her helping me.

She helped me over to cover and made me sit again as she inspected the rest of me for injuries.

"Hey Arcee...Who'd Scyth Prime?"

Her optics flashed up to mine.

"Great, every time you battle the 'cons, I have to give you a small histroy lesson."

I laughed.

"Scyth Prime lived around the time Soulkeeper did. He was smart, kind...Optimus met him once. I never did, he died in a battle with Soulkeeper himself." She explained as she finished looking me over.

"Now c'mon, Everyone drove the 'cons off. Let's go home."

"Yeah...home..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Autobot base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I ground my dentas together as another searing pain went through me.

After we'd returned from recon, I'd gotten a lecture from both Arcee and Optimus. I'd then gone to my quarters and the pain had settled in. I think it was because of Scyth and Soulkeeper. I figured they probably were battleing or something similar to it for the control of speaking with me. It happend most of the time when one of them talked to me.

My back arched and I gripped my head.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

Then it stopped, again all so suddenly.

_**"I am sorry Jack. Soulkeeper wished to try and twist your mind again with his words, but don't worry. I have dealt with him, you will feel no more pain for a long while."**_

"Scyth...Why are you both inside my head? You're both dead sparks, so how is it even possible?" I asked in a whisper.

_**"It is possible because we have been given just a bit of life again. Those men that changed you, that pust implants into your heart, they placed shards of both Soulkeeper and I's sparks into the implants. You are very special Jack. You have more power than you could imagaine, you brought my spark back into existance. And for that I'm greatfull."**_

"I...Brought you guys back to life?" I asked, slightly paniced at what would happen with Soulkeeper in me.

_**"Yes, but just barely. We no longer have a chance at controling a life, yours or ours. You have no need to worry. We just speak to you and guide you. Down two paths, and neither he nor I can chose which you take, that is your decision."**_

"So, you'll be in me...forever?"

_**"No. The reason you brought us to life is because Primus decided it so. We are here to guide you, when your final decision is made, then we shall fade away."**_

"So Primus...He had this planned? My being kidnaped and turned into an Autobot?"

_**"Yes. It is your fate."**_

"Great, stuck with an Autobot and 'Con in my head until I make a 'final choice'. No offence, Scyth."

_**"None taken. Now go see your friends, they are worried."**_

Then the comfort and warmth dissapeared. He was done talking with me for now.

I sighed before sitting up, I then rolled my shoulders to ease the tension in them.

I then stood and went to the door.

Miko, Raf and 'Bee were playing a video game, Bulk watching. Arcee was leaning against a wall and Optimus was talking with Ratchet. I walked over to stand next to Arcee, and she nodded in greeting.

"Are you still mad at me?"

She sighed.

"No, I'm not." She replied.

"You look angry."

"Well I'm not, I'm just tired."

I blinked, then grinned before moving in front of her and grabbing her hand.

"C'mon!" I exclaimed, tugging her towards the exit.

"Jack? H-Hey! What are you-"

"Let's go for a drive!" I said, smiling down at her. She gave me a surprised look.

"A...drive?"

"Yeah! You always relax when you drive, so let's go for a drive!" I said, releasing her hand before shifting. She gave a hesitant look, but then shifted into the sleek, blue and black motorcycle I met her as.

I led he way, deciding to show Arcee the place I'd found when I'd gone off for a drive on my own.

We didn't say anything, but it was a comfortable silence. The kind where no words had to be said.

When we reached the small groto, I shifted. I waited as Arcee did too, and she then stared at the sight in awe. In the grotto, there was lush grass and a tiny pond. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky and water with an orange-yellow glow.

"Jack, how did you know this was here?" I grinned at her.

"I found it on a little drive, you like it?"

She smiled, "I love it."

My heart fluttered at her smile, she was so _beautiful_.

I'd fallen for her, I'd fallen for her bad.

I jumped down into the circular grotto, then held my hand up to her. She took it and I helped her down.

"Thanks, but I didn't need any help."

"I know, but I wanted to." I smiled before sitting down in front of the pond, pulling her down to sit next to me.

She stared up at the sky, while I glanced sideways at her, taking in every detail of her face.

"It's beautful."

"Yeah." I knew she was talking about the sky, but I was talking about her.

I'd never hear the end of this from Soulkeeper.

"We should have brought the others, they'd love this."

"Well, I wanted to show _you_. Only _you_."

She looked at me, surprised.

Why did I have to say that?

I jumped in shock as something warm placed itself on my hand. I looked down and saw Arcee's hand on mine.

I would so be blushing if I was human!

I looked up at her, then looked away shyly. But then she put her other hand on my cheek plate and turned my head to face her.

"Thank you Jack, I really appreciate this."

I slowly reached up to place my free hand over hers.

We both slowly leaned forward.

Then we both realized what we were doing.

We both jerked away and turned. My hand hovered over my mouth, and my cheek plates heated.

I jumped when the sound of a motor reving. I turned and saw Arcee in her alt mode, driving away quickly.

I sighed, facing forward again and staring at the pond, then fell backwards to stare at the sky.

_'God...I'm such an idiot.'_

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Megatron slammed his fist down upon the cold metal of the table.

"That Autobot! How dare he steal from Soulkeeper!"

_**"Aw, you do care!"**_

Megatron's head snapped up.

"Who'd there?"

_**"Now that's hurtfull Megs, and here I was going to help you out."**_

"This is impossible! Soulkeeper died long ago!"

_**"A-a-ah! Nothing is impossible Megs, you know that. Now listen, I only have so long outside of Overload's body."**_

"Overload? That scum that joined the Autobots?"

_**"Oh, he's not that bad. Now listen up! That 'scum' as you so charmingly say, has two different paths to choose. One leads with the Autobot's, and the other...leads down the path of decepticons. Primus won't allow me to twist his mind down which path I wish him to take, but you can perhaps...convince him. Scyth Prime will most likely speak with the Autobot's soon, so I thought I'd give you a head start."**_

Megatron blinked, then smirked, his sharp dentas revealed.

"Well then...Let the games begin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

When Arcee had gotten back to base, she'd not said a word. She'd only gone into her quarters, which concerned her friends slightly.

And when Jack had come back, he'd gone right by and went into the training room.

Now he was training alone, swich between his fists, blade and gun.

His anger in himself fueling it.

_'Stupid!' _Punch. _'Stupid!' _Kick. _'fraging stupid me!'_

He was so concentraited on the training dummy he was beating into the ground, he didn't notice everyone except Arcee, enter the room. Even Miko and Raf came in.

When 'Bee tapped Jack's shoulder, the green and white Autobot jerked around and swung, but his arm stopped just iches away from 'Bee's head.

"B-Bee! Oh scrap, I'm so sorr-"

_"It's okay, wanna spar?"_

Jack smiled slightly, nodding and walking to the center of the room.

They began.

_"So, whats got you so angry? You and Arcee have a fight?"_

"No, just mad at myself. It's not important."

Bee shrugged before throwing out a punch.

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I ducked, avoiding 'Bees punch before shooting back up and kicking. He moved backwards allowing it to pass. The force of my kick made me spin, and 'Bee moved forward to catch me with my back facing him. He threw his fist out...

I caught it.

Only inches from my chasis.

'Bee pressed his weight forward, trying to break through my grip on his wrist. I didn't let go, and my feet were slowly pushed against the floor, moving me slowly backwards.

I moved sideways, letting him fall forward but I kicked up. I gently tapped my foot against his chasis before darting away.

I didn't want to hurt him, after what happend with the seeker 'cons.

I stopped moving.

Pain flashed through me, and I fell to the ground on my knee's, clutching my head in pain.

"Jack!"

Everyones voices blurred together, and data flew wildly across my vision. Great, again Scyth and Soulkeeper were fighting for dominance.

But Soulkeeper was probably trying to interfere with the sparring match, and Scyth was probably trying to keep him out of it.

Another flash of pain sent my head back as I cried out.

"JACK!"

That was...Arcee..!

I had to try and comunicate, even though my brain felt like it was tumbled around.

"I-It hurts...A-Arcee!"

Warm arms wrapped around me, cradling me to a small, warm body.

Relief flooded through my system, I knew her touch by heart, and it made me calm. The pain began to subside, but it still ached. I whimpered slightly, tring desperately to press closer to Arcee.

"P-please...Make it stop...Arcee...!"

I then fell into darkness.

**3rd POV**

The Autobot's were startled.

Bulk gently pushed worried Raf and Miko outside the room.

"Something's going on, we have to get to the bottom of it." Arcee said softly, holding Jack's limp form like he was a precious treasure.

Optimus kneeled down and gently took Jack from Arcee, taking him to the medbay and setting him on a berth.

Ratchet quickly scanned him, then connected him to a machine.

"His brain activity is off the chart, but he should be fine." Ratchet said, giving Arcee's shoulder a reassuring pat. The blue femme gave a weak smile that faded away easily as she watched Jack.

"Arcee?" The femme turned to Optimus how was watching her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Arcee sighed, shaking her head slightly as she looked down at the ground.

"To tell the truth, I'm scared. Somethings going on, Jack won't tell us, and seeing him in pain...it's so _terrible_."

"Don't worry Arcee, I'm sure Jack will be up and running soon enough!" Bulkhead reassured, smiling down at her.

"Someone should tell Raf and Miko that Jack's fine. Bumblebee?" Ratchet said, looking to the yellow Autobot. 'Bee gave a chirp and left the medbay.

Arcee went to kneel down next to the berth, placing her hand on top of Jack's limp one. She jumped when Jack's hand slowly turned over so that he now held her hand in his.

"Ar..cee..."

The femme's optics widend slightly in shock, then softend.

"It is truely amazing that he can sense your presence." Optimus stated. Arcee merely nodded, still watching Jack.

"His brain activity is going down, he should wake up in a few mommen-"

Jack's optics onlined.

"...Or now, he could wake up now." Rachet finished awkwardly.

Jack turned his head slowly to look at Arcee, he then gave a gentle smile, which Arcee returned.

"Hey." She murmured quietly, allowing his limp hand to wrap around her own.

"Hi." His voice cracked a little and seemed weak.

"I saw something amazing Arcee..."

"Oh really."

"Yeah...I...I saw Cybertron...Cybertron before the war."

Arcee gasped slightly, Bulk stumbled a little with surprise, Ratchet looked up at Jack startled, and Optimus' optics snapped up, hard.

Arcee leaned forward slightly, her words came out slightly shakey.

"How would you know it's Cybertron?"

Jack gave a sleepy smile.

"He showed me..." He yawned widely, optics going offline again.

"Wait, Jack! Who?" Arcee snapped, but Jack had already fallen into stasis.

Again.

Arcee looked up at Optimus, worry etching her features.

The Autobot leader was confused, to say the least. He was watching the sleeping Jack while he tried to wrap his mind around what the young Autobot had said.

"He's exausted, and will probably be recharging for a couple hours at least. So all of you go and continue with whatever the frag you were doing. I'll monitor Jack." Ratchet said gruffly as disconnected Jack from the machine.

Optimus and Bulk went to leave, but Arcee just sat there. Ratchet sighed when he saw the look she gave him. It was that one look that said 'I-won't-leave-no-matter-what-scrap-you-say'.

"Fine! Arcee can monitor him while I go on about _my_ fragin' day." He said exasperated, throwing his arms up.

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

_**"This is amazing Scyth." I said, grining at the prime as we walked along an old path.**_

_**Cybertron before the war...**_

_**It was stunning.**_

_**Scyth gave a gentle smile, nodding.**_

_**"I believed you earned the right to see this. It is every Cybertronian's right, even if they were previously human." Scyth said.**_

_**I laughed before looking up in awe at the sky.**_

_**Scyth placed a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked at him, his face was serious.**_

_**"Jack. I also need you to do something, as soon as you feel the time is right."**_

_**"Sure, what is it?"**_

_**He paused for a moment.**_

_**"I need you to tell your friends about Soulkeeper and I."**_

_**"What? They'll think I've gone insane!"**_

_**"They will not. True friends are the ones that trust you no matter what words you say. Jack, Soulkeeper contacted Megatron. At this very moment, Megatron is planning to find you and twist your mind to follow down the path of the decepticons."**_

_**I shook my head slowly, fearfully.**_

_**"Please tell me that isn't one of the only two paths I have to take."**_

_**He sighed.**_

_**"It is. That is why you must tell your friends, you cannot do everything on your own, have the world on your shoulders."**_

_**"C-can't you do it? Like Soulkeeper?"**_

_**"No. This is something you must do on your own, Jack. You are strong and brave, I believe that if you can face dozens on decepticons, you can handle this."**_

_**I smiled slightly.**_

_**"Wow, a prime that makes jokes."**_

_**He returned my smile.**_

_**"Yes, a prime that makes jokes."**_

_**I hesitated for a moment, then asked.**_

_**"You said I need to tell them the moment I think the time is right?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"When is the time going to be right?"**_

_**He sighed, placing his hands on my shoulders.**_

_**"Jack, sometimes even I don't know things. You will know when the time is right, no one else can tell you when that will be."**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Autobot base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

When I woke up, I found myself staring at the ceiling of the medbay.

And I was holding something.

I looked over and jumped when I saw Arcee, she was standing next to the berth, her hand tightly clasped in mine. She smiled.

"Hey, rest well?"

I blinked, then nodded, slowly releasing her hand and sitting up.

"Do you remember what happend?" She asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

I had been an idiot, telling them I saw Cybertron before the war and then falling asleep. It must have worried everyone.

"So, who's this person who showed you Cybertron?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the berth. I ponderd what Scyth had said.

'when the time is right'.

I shook my head, giving Arcee an apoligetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is the right time to tell you."

She looked up at me, almost sadly.

I placed my hand over hers, giving her a grin.

"I promise, as soon as I'm ready, I'll tell you and the others, alright?"

She sighed, but nodded before standing.

"I better get Ratchet to come and give you a scan, make sure you're okay."

"No, my body's already running a diagnostic, nothing is damaged. I'm just a little stiff." I assured, standing as well.

We were quiet for a minute or two, then I broke it.

"About what happend...at the grotto-"

"Just forget about it, alright? I'm past that, so lets just forget about how we almost...you know." Arcee said before heading out the door. I grinned, sprinting to catch up with her.

I went slightly ahead, then turned so I walked backwards and could see her.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the grotto right now! Wanna come?"

"No."

I frowned, then shrugged and ran off.

**At the grotto, still Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I tipped my head back, sighing happily as a breeze passed, cooling me down.

_**"Hello, Jacky-boy."**_

"Ugh, what do you want Soulkeeper?"

_**"Just thought you'd like to know, you have some company droping in."**_

"WHAT?" I jumped to my feet and looked around, then up.

Megatron!

The large 'con leader shifted from his alt mode, and landed with a thud, shaking the ground. I stumbled slightly, my foot moving back to balance me.

"Hello there, Overload." He sneered. I growled low in my throat.

"What do _you_ want Megatron?"

"Oh, your new little friend, Soulkeeper tipped me off. He says you have to make a decision. I'm here to make sure you choose the right one."

"No! I will _never _join you!"

**3rd POV, w/Autobots**

"Are you sure it's a 'con signal?" Arcee asked through the comm.

"Yes! You all need to hurry, it's Megatron!"

_'Jack, why'd I let you go on your own?'_

"No! I will _never_ join you!"

"JA-OVERLOAD!"

Arcee raced towards her partners voice, only to stop in awe at what Jack did next.

Jacks arm shifted into a blade, then his left arm into his gun.

Then he gave a warcry that sent shivers up Arcee's back.

Jack lunged forward, slashing and fighting. But not like a 'con, where it was wild and crazy, nor like an Autobot, skilled and quick.

He fought strong and _didn't have a limit break_.

He fought like a prime.

Like a fragging _PRIME_!

"Overload!"

Jack's optics flickered up to see Arcee and the others.

"Stay out of this! This is MY FIGHT!" Jack bellowed, kicking off Megatron's chasis.

"Come now, Overload. Choose the right path, the one leading towards power!" Megatron said, laughing manicly.

"NEVER!"

Arcee went to leap into the grotto, but Optimus stopped her, holding an arm in front of her.

"No, as Overload said, this is his fight. Respect his wishes."

"You expect me to let him get killed?" Arcee screamed, trying to push past Optimus' arm.

"Arcee." This was Jack. She met his acid green optics with her blazing blue, and he smiled at her.

"I made a promise to myself. I won't die, not unless it's to protect you." He then darted at Megatron.

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I slammed into Megatron, throwing him off balance.

I only thought about one thing, the one thing that I fought for, that I would always fight for.

Arcee.

_'I am going to KILL you Soulkeeper.'_

_**"Jack."**_

It was Scyth.

_**"You aren't ready for this battle, let me aid you. Just as Soulkeeper did those times before, but without such anger."**_

_'Will it hurt?'_

_**"Most likely, yes."**_

I thought of Arcee, glancing at her, I saw the worry on her face.

_'...Do it, Scyth. Help me.'_

_**"Very well. Rest your mind, I will handle Megatron."**_

I then realized it was like that first time, I'd remember nothing of the fight, only what had happend just before, and the warmth of Scyth's presence in me.

I black out.

**3rd POV**

Everything seemed to stop for an instanst, Jacks optics suddenly flickered, then his left optic turned _blue_.

Jack was quiet, said not a single word or utter a sylable.

He then moved forward with such speed that it caught Megatron off guard.

As smooth as glass, Jack loosed a shot from his gun, his right arm turning back into it's original self.

Megatron went into alt mode, dodging the shots until one clipped his wing tip.

"I will be back for you Overload. You will follow the path I chose for you!" Megatron yelled, before dissapearing into the clouds.

"Jack!" Arcee cried as her partner collapsed. She ducked under Optimus' arm, then ran to Jack. She fell on her knee's and softly placed Jack's head on her lap, brushing a hand over his forehead.

"He's burning up!" Arcee said, paniced.

"Ratchet!" Optimus said into the comm. "We need a groundbridge, now!"

**Hey, just wanted to thank all my lovely reveiwers and readers. Especially Foxbear and Gold testament, since they reveiw on almost every chapter, lol. Extra cookies for both of u!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Autobot base, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

_**Everything hurt, I was laying in the darkness.**_

_**"Even if I can't remember what happend, it still hurts...Even in my own dreams..." I murmured, lifting my hand up above my face to look at it.**_

_**I slowly moved, standing, nearly collapsing from the ache that infested my whole body.**_

_**I looked up and saw Scyth, watching me, optics glowing a soft blue.**_

_**"S-Scyth, are my friends...did Megatron...?"**_

_**"No. Megatron did not hurt them." Scyth replied, walking up to me slowly.**_

_**"I need you to tell them, when you awaken."**_

_**I met his optics squarely, shocked.**_

_**"B-but you said that I should wait until I felt the time was right."**_

_**"We have no time left, Jack." He said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.**_

_**"You must choose a path, right here and now. Then awaken to start down that path, with the help of your friends, or the decepticons, depending on what you choose."**_

_**I jumped when Soulkeeper suddenly apeared, along with six tall pillars of white and two paths, one of red, the other blue. Soulkeeper leaned casually against one of the pillars, the picture of relaxation. He raised a hand in greeting.**_

_**"Hello, Jacky." I growled, rolling my optics.**_

_**"Aw, is little Jacky annoyed? You should be happy, neither me nor the prime here are fighting right now." He said, giving a nod at Scyth.**_

_**He then sighed, striding forward. "Just fair word of warning, no matter what path you go down, Megatron will be hunting after you."**_

_**"Why?" I asked, looking between him and Scyth.**_

_**Soulkeeper shrugged, "I think he realized that no matter what path you choose, you'll be trying to destroy him. Megs is a big whimp, and can't stand thinking someone is more powerful than him." Soulkeeper then let out a chilling laugh. But his face then went suddenly serious.**_

_**"The red path is the one that leads to complete power, like Megatron has. If you follow it, you'll destroy everything you love for total power. In short, even more powerful than Megatron." He went to stand next to the path.**_

_**Scyth then moved to stand next to the blue path. "If you follow this path, you will be commiting to protecting everything and everyone on your planet, and end the war between Autobots and Decepticons, even if in the end it might cost your life."**_

_**"Thing is, no matter what path you choose, you were born to be the next Prime." Soulkeeper said, his voice deprived of the immature smugness I'd gotten use to.**_

_**"M-me?" My voice came out an octive higher than normal.**_

_**"Yes. No matter what you become, you are the next Prime." Scyth assured.**_

_**I gulped.**_

_**"Why so nervous, Jacky-boy?" And there was the Soulkeeper I knew.**_

_**"You were born to be the next Prime, the leadership piece you were kinda born with." He teased, tapping a long, metal finger to his temple.**_

_**"He is correct, even when in your mothers womb, it was your given destiny." Scyth said.**_

_**I looked down and thought over everything, I had to choose a path? I was the next fraging **__**Prime**__**?**_

_**But somehow, even though I was scared, I was ready...**_

_**I looked up.**_

_**Then walked over to Scyth.**_

_**"I choose this path."**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**I looked down the path, then at Soulkeeper, then back at Scyth.**_

_**My thoughts turned to Arcee. Whenever I saw her, talked to her, even thought about her...my heart and soul wanted to always be there for her. **_

_**To protect her.**_

_**To love her.**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**"Yes, I'm positive. I want only to protect my friends, my family. I am willing to give up my own life to protect everything."**_

_**"Ugh, so innocent." Both Scyth and I looked at Soulkeeper.**_

_**He was smiling though.**_

_**"If you don't mind, I'm gonna just chill in your heart for a little longer, Jacky. I can't go until Megs is gone and the wars over anyway." He gave a smirk.**_

_**But it was all that cruel. It had a sort of hidden, tiny piece of kindess buried in it. And I returned the smirk.**_

_**"Sure, I think I can survive your babling a little longer."**_

_**"Oh, you wound me, Jacky." He said, turning to Scyth.**_

_**"I'm gonna get some recharge, you take care of the kid, can't have him dying on us." He then waved before vanishing.**_

_**I turned to Scyth, who gave me a warm smile.**_

_**"Are you ready to awaken, to tell your friends?"**_

_**"Yeah, but I don't know if they'll believe I'm the next fraging Prime."**_

_**"They are your friends. I know that your friend Arcee will believe you, she trusts you and so do your friends. They will understand and trust in what you say. After everything that has happend, you think they thought nothing was wrong? I don't think so, personaly.**_

_**I laughed, and he gave a deep, throaty chuckle.**_

_**"I wish Optimus would joke like you do."**_

_**"He just has to find peace in himself, perhaps you will help him find it. I cannot tell for certain."**_

_**I smiled shyly, and he patted my shoulder.**_

_**"Now, time for you to go and tell them."**_

My optics onlined instantly, and 8 worried faces, both human and Autobot, were above me.

"Jack!"

I laughed as most of them said this in unison. My mom, Miko and Raf hugged my arm while the Autobots helped me sit up.

"Hey, whats going on?"

"Besides you fighting Megatron and passing out?" Arcee asked sarcasticly.

I laughed again, smiling down at my mom and two human friends as they released my arm.

Then I looked up at the Autobots, "I...I need to talk to you guys, in private." I said hesitantly.

My mom got the idea and began pushing Miko and Raf out of the medbay, but paused and pointed a finger at me.

"Don't you dare do something foolish like that ever again."

She then left the room.

"Jack, we need an explination. You told me the time wasn't right, but we have to kn-"

"That's why I need to talk to all of you guys. I'm going to tell you, because there is _no_ time left. You guys might want to sit down, I think this may take a while."


	18. Chapter 18

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Where to begin...?"

"From the start. That's the _only_ place to begin." Arcee said from her seat on the other berth in the medbay.

"I...I guess it started when I first got back here, after you guys rescued me and Ratchet patched up my arm. I went into stasis, and had this dream...primus it was terrible.

"I could feel so much pain and rage, and energon being spilled from bodies...Then two people spoke to me. One saying 'Join us', the other saying 'Fight them'. Then I could hear the voices outside of my dreams. That's why I stumbled, remember? I heard them, it hurt and I was so starteld that I fell."

Jack paused, not looking up from his lap, that, he knew, would make it even harder.

"Then I went on that recon with Arcee, and when the decepticons came...I...I remember getting my arm to change into a blade, and Starscream saying it was Soulkeepers, but after that...after that I don't remember.

"I remember onlining my optics again, and they were all slaughtered." Jack swallowed befor continuing.

"I kept hearing those voices too, kept having those weird dreams...I saw a 'con in one. He was...is one of the voices, and had a blade like mine. When we all went on recon and I dropped the energon? The voices had startled me, and it hurt me. In my dreams after that recon, I saw an Autobot, he had my gun, he was the voice that said 'Fight them'.

"When I sparred with Bulk, the 'con interfered, I was able to move out of the way in time, thank god. And then the Autobot told me he would help, he would keep the 'con from trying to control me."

"Jack."

The Autobot looked up at Optimus.

"Who are these cybertronians in your mind?"

Jack took a deep breath, calming his racing heart before replying,

"Soulkeeper, and Scyth Prime."

Bulk stumbled, 'Bee chirped with alarm, Arcee gasped, Ratchet made a sound of utter surprise and Optimus' optics widend.

"What?"

"I'm not lying. The voice that said 'Join us' was Soulkeeper." Jack gave a crooked grin, "He can be childish sometimes. And the other voice was Scyth, he's the one who was kind enough to show me Cybertron before the war."

"And how, pray tell, did two _dead_ cybertronians decide to talk to _you_?" Ratchet asked.

"They said they were...no, _are_ here to guide me. When M.E.C.H put the implants in my heart, they had a piece of both Scyth and Soulkeeper's sparks. Apperantly I sort of 'brought them back', or at least close to it.

"I had to choose a path...One led to destroying everything I cared about for the sake of power. The other led to a life where I'd have to swear to protect everything, every_one_ even if it meant giving up my life."

Jack smiled, "In the end, I think I made the right choice. Even if it means my life might be taken, I'd rather protect everything than to lose everything for power." Jack said this looking at Arcee, smiling warmly. Arcee looked shocked, then her face melted into a soft grin as well.

"I chose that path just now, when I was in stasis."

"Jack, is there anything else you can tell us?" Optimus asked. Jack nodded nervously.

"Yeah. I need you guys to believe me on this, alright? I'm even having a hard time believing it, but it's what Scyth told me before I chose my path."

There were a few moments of silence, and Jack's heart sank.

"Jack, I'll believe you no matter what you say. I trust you more than anyone." Arcee suddenly said. Jack looked up at her in surprise, then he smiled greatfully.

"We all trust you Jack. We will believe in what you tell us." Optimus said, the other three 'bots nodding in agreement.

Jack breathed deeply.

"He told me I'm the next Prime.

**I know it's short, but it's to build suspence and all that jazz, lol. I'll update l8r 2day, so stick around for a few hours. Here are ur cookies! *Hand reader a cookie***


	19. Chapter 19

**Autobot base, Jakc(Overload)'s POV**

I jumped when everyone except Optimus screamed "WHAT?"

Optimus was just completely silent, staring at me with wide eyes. They didn't believe me, did they?

_**"Calm down Jack. They are your friends, they all trust you, they told you themselves." **_Scyth murmured in my mind reassuringly, and I smiled softly.

"Thanks Scyth." I whispered, earning curious looks.

I tapped my temple "Hey, telling you this isn't easy, I need some reassurence. Scyth is giving it."

"Are you able to communicate with him?" Optimus asked. I nodded.

"He is sure that you are the next Prime?"

_**"I am sure. Tell him it is Primus' will that decided it."**_

"He says he's sure. And says to tell you that it was Primus' will that decided it."

Everything was quiet while Optimus pondered what I'd told him.

Then again being the next Prime is probably a big deal.

I stood slowly, rubbing my head as it pounded with the start of a headache.

"The next Prime...I didn't think an organic could be a Prime." Ratchet muttered in wonder as he looked at me.

"I'm not exactly human any more though..." I murmured, looking down.

"Hey, keep your head up Jack." Arcee said gently, taping under my chin. I looked up at her and grinned, nodding.

"Is there any more information Scyth Prime can give us?" Optimus asked.

_'Well?'_ I asked in my mind.

_**"...You will be ending the war."**_

"Oh yeah, you said that in the dream, didn't you?" I asked him alloud.

"What did he say?" Bulk asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't think any of you guys would believe me." I admitted, grimacing.

"Jack." Arcee murmured, she stood in front of me and took my face in her hands.

"We will believe you no matter what. I promise."

My cheek plates heated, frag, why did she have to be so attractive?

"Scyth...says I'm the one who will end the war."

Everything was quiet.

"What...?" Arcee murmured. I placed my right hand ontop of hers, then gently squeezed it.

"Arcee, I'm...I'm so scared..." I whispered, and for the first time I let the trembling I'd been holding loose.

**3rd POV**

Everyone was shocked, and felt sorrow when Jack began to shake uncontrolibly. Jack moved and hugged Arcee, surprising the femme. But she returned the hug, it almost felt natural for her.

"I understand Jack. You've been through much more than most humans have in a life time." Arcee murmured, gently petting his back in a comforting gesture.

Optimus turned to the door.

"I must think over everything that Jack has told. Arcee, make sure he gets some rest."

Arcee nodded, and with that the other Autobots left, leaving Arcee and Jack alone in the medbay.

Jack moved away, looking down at Arcee with such fear and sadness in his optics that Arcee felt her spark twist with her own sorrow.

Arcee gently led Jack to his quarters, helping her friend settle onto his berth.

She was about to leave when Jack grabbed her hand, Arcee turned to back to face Jack.

"Will...will you stay here for a bit? Just...just until I can go into stasis?"

The blue femme smiled.

"Sure."

She sat next to his berth, her hand in his. It was only half an hour later that Jack went into stasis, Arcee gently peeled his had off of hers. Then after a moment of silent debate, she leaned down to bruch her cool, metal lips to Jacks forehead. She then left, face plates unusually warm.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Megatron slammed his fist down, sending an echo of slams down the empty halls of the Nemisis.

He'd not gotten his hands on Overload, he'd narrowly missed a horrible injury. The Autobot was powerful, no doubt about it. He needed that sort of power as an ally.

He'd have to lure the green and white 'bot, use a twisted way to get Overload on his side.

Then it dawned on Megatron.

The blue femme.

"Of course..." Megatron murmured before he Starscream. A plan already forming in his despicible mind.

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Optimus stood on the edge of the canyon, looking at the dark, moon light sky.

He didn't know what to think, what to even _do_.

Two of the most powerfull cybertronians in the war had been brought back to life, or at least mostly, in Jack.

"Optimus." The 'bot leader turned his head slightly to see Ratchet, standing ten feet away.

The medbot walked forward to stand next to Optimus.

"What do you think about this situation with Jack?"

Optimus thought for a moment, then replied.

"While Jack may be young, he is not easily blinded by power or anger. I believe that Jack will make a great Prime someday."

Ratchet nodded before looking up at the sky, slightly smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

**The grotto, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I stared at the sky, liking the warm feeling on my metal plating from the sun.

When I'd come out of stasis, everyone was training, so I had decided to sneak out and enjoy the day, since it wasn't too hot or cold.

I was going to get in trouble when I got back.

Definately.

But it was worth it, I could think alone, and feel so _free_ from everything.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I leapt to my feet, turning quickly and going into a defensive position.

Starscream.

"What do _you _want?" I asked, my voice surprisingly threatening.

"Lord Megatron sent me, along with his regards. But if you'd rather not be given a second notice of Lord Megatrons plans, then by all means I'll go-"

"Wait!"

He smirked, as I held a hand out to stop him. I hesitated for a moment.

"Tell me. Tell me what Megatron's going to do."

Starscram laughed and I ground my dentas in anger.

"Very well, since you asked. He plans on kidnapping your friend. You know, the blue one."

"Arcee?" I asked in horror before going forward a step.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh, I won't. Lord Megatron though, certainly will. She is quite an attractive femme, so I believe Lord Megatron would put her use to full-"

I yelled out in anger and charged at him, my arm forming into my blade.

How dare he suggest Megatron even touch Arcee in such a way!

I was going to kill him!

Both Starscream and Megatron.

I slashed at him, surprising him. He gave a shriek of fear as I sliced his shoulder and energon trickled from the wound.

"I swear! I will KILL YOU!" I screamed as I continued with my relentless attack.

"W-wait! I wasn't going to touch her! Lord Megatron-"

"You will die along with your precious Lord Megatron!" I bellowed, slashing his arm. When he tumbled and tripped, falling onto his back, I shifted my arm back to normal and trapped him under me while I punched at his face repeatedly.

But someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me into the air.

Megatron.

I snarled at him, thrashing in his grip, but I couldn't get free.

"Look at how much power you have...You will make a fine decepticon."

Then I realized, with horror, I'd been acting exactly like a decepticon.

Because they'd threatend Arcee.

Because I _loved_ Arcee.

"Megatron!"

It was Optimus and the others! They were driving full speed towards us. I felt my heart lift with hope before I remembered they threatend to kidnap Arcee.

I couldn't let that happen, I would never let that happen.

"Stay AWAY!" I yelled desperately, fighting against Megatron's hold. They stopped abruptly, shifting out of their alt modes.

"Overload?" Arcee asked, confused.

"They're going to kidnap you Arcee, please...don't come closer..!" I begged.

"Is your processer going haywire? They'll hurt you!"

"You think I care about that?" Everyone besides the 'cons were dumbfounded.

"I value you more than my life, Arcee. I'd rather die than see you hurt." I said, grunting when Megatron's grip tightend, squeezing the breath out of me.

"How touching. I'd believe him if I were you, just look at what he did to Starscream." Megatron said with amusement, using his free hand to gesture at his SIC.

For the first time I noticed just how much damage I'd done.

And felt my circuts twist.

I had sliced up is left arm and shoulder, Energon flowing freely from the wounds. His face plate was dented in multipul places, and his right optic was flickering, dangerously close to offlining. His chasis was dented with a jagged cut crossing it.

I'd really done that?

I looked over at everyone else, their faces showed shock.

Arcee's also showed fear.

Was she scarred of me now? My heart cletched with sadness and my own worry.

Then anger flared up in me.

How could Megatron so easily threaten Arcee, how could he just stand by and let me mutilate is SIC?

I'd nearly killed Starscream.

Like I was a decepticon.

Then I was hit with realization, this was what Megatron wanted, for me to become more 'con like. I couldn't..._wouldn't_ let it happen.

I took a slow, deep breath and my anger slipped away, my rigid body relaxed, despite the pain Megatron was causing by squeezing me so hard.

I looked at Megatron, seeing his slight confusion at my now relaxed form.

"I won't let your plans work, Megatron. None of them, not even this one. I may strugle with anger sometimes, but I won't turn back just to go down the path you chose. You won't win this war Megatron." I freed my left arm, and it quickly turned into my gun, I aimed at him, smirking.

"I won't let you win while _I'm still alive_!"

I let out a powerful blast, Megatron dropped me so he could dodge just in time. I landed and swiftly pushed myself away from him.

"But if you really want to try, then come on..." My other arm became my blade.

"Go ahead an try me!"


	21. Chapter 21

**At the Grotto, 3rd POV**

Jack charged at Megatron, swinging at the 'con leader. Jumping away, Megatron blasted at Jack, who ducked out of the way.

Megatron swung his gun around suddenly, blasting at the Autobot's. The 'bots scattered in different directions, Megatron's shot colliding with the ground at their previous spot.

Jack shot at Megatron befroe taking cover behind a boulder. The two cybertronian's exchanged shots for awhile, neither stustaining much damage at all.

Then their was a cry of surprise.

Jack's optics widend when he saw who'd cried out.

Megatron held Arcee around her neck, his gun sitting right next to her head while Arcee struggled to get free.

"NO!"

Jack came out from cover, holding a hand out as though he could stop Megatron.

He realized that was his plan all along, he'd drawn in the Autobots, seperated them so n one was close to Arcee, then took the chance to capture her. All so he could get Jack to comply to his demands.

And even though he knew this was the plan now, he couldn't bring himself to rebel against Megatron.

Not while he had Arcee.

Not while he had the one Jack loved.

"Now, let us talk, yes?" Megatron asked, smirking.

After a few moments, Jack's head lowered and his limbs shifted back to normal.

"You have two choices. Either you come with me, or I kill your little friend here. Either way, I win."

There was silence.

Then Jack fell to his knee's, defeated. All the Autobots watched with shock and horror.

"F-fine...I'll come with you. J-just please, let her go..."

"Overload!" Arcee gasped in horror before she was tossed aside. Starscream placed stasis cuffs on Jack's wrists. The vivid green and white Autobot collapsed as the cuffs took effect.

Megatron picked up Jack, smirking in victory at the 'bots before shifting into his alt mode and flying off with Jack. Starscream followed in tow.

"NO!" Arcee screamed as 'Bee and Bulk held her back.

"_JACK!_"

**Later, Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Everyone sat in silence.

The 'Bots had returned, empty handed and defeated.

Arcee was silent, sorrow weighing her spark down as she leaned against 'Bee for support, both mentally and physicly.

Miko suddenly stood.

"So wait a second, Jack said those things to you Arcee?"

The blue femme slowly nodded, and Miko crossed her arms, an unbelieving look falling across her features.

"Wow, he actually confessed he loves you."

"Only like he would family, Jack used to be human, Miko. There's no way he would love me _that_ way-"

"You're wrong, Arcee."

Everyone looked in slight surprise as June spoke for the first time since the 'Bots had told her what happend. The raven haired woman turned to Arcee.

"What Jack said to you...those are the words that can only describe love. Not as family, or a friend or partner, but as more. Jack doesn't use words lightly, for him to say he would die for your safety...he only says things he means." June explained, her eyes looking up into Arcee's vivid blue optics.

"That's how Megatron got him."

Ratchet sighed, and all attention turned to him.

"I believe that Ms. Darby is right, Megatron used the one thing Jack would never allow harm to come to, you."

"So how are we gonna get him back?" Raf asked hesitantly, going over to stand with Miko.

"Yeah! I mean, they can't threaten you now Arcee, so we should find a way to break 'im out!" Miko exclaimed, waving her arms hazardously.

Optimus suddenly stood, the sound of gears whirring and clicking sounding as he did so.

"We shall do nothing."

"What? But-!"

"Jack is strong, as well as smart. He is the next prime too, he will find a way on his own. He'd rather do it himself rather than seeing us possibly injured. All we can do, is wait."

"Wait for _what_? A miracle?" Arcee suddenly screamed, making everyone jump.

"Arcee-?"

"Just because Jack is brave and wise, even the next prime, he's still so _young_! He has next to no real battle experiance!"

"Arcee-"

"He could get hurt, even _KILLED_! We have to go-"

"Arcee! Sit down right _now_!"

Everyone looked down at June in shock. She'd really just commanded Arcee to sit down, and even more surprising, was that Arcee did.

"Look Arcee, I'm as scared and worried as you are, I'm his _mother_ for gods sake! But do you think yelling will really help? Do you think it will change anything? Jack might be young, but we have to have faith in his abilities. I want you all to go help him as much as you do, but that isn't what Jack wants. He wants you..no, _everyone_ to be safe! Though especially you." June said, her voice soft yet stern.

Everyone felt pity for June when they saw the tears staining the womans face, they hadn't noticed she'd been crying. Nor had they noticed that she was shaking.

Arcee leaned forward and picked June up, holding the woman close.

"You're right...I...I am sorry...I just don't want to lose anyone else, I-I've already seen so much death...so much war..."

"I know, you think I haven't seen anything as a nurse?" June lightly joked, producing a light chuckle from everyone.

"...But what will we do while we wait for him?"

"What you normaly do, I think Jack would be unhappy to find all of you low on energon."

**Sorry that it's short, I'll try to make the next chap longer, Promise! *Hands out a cookie***


	22. Chapter 22

**The Nemisis, Jack(Overload)'s POV**

When I woke up, I found myself in a cell, chained to the metal wall of what I knew was the Nemisis. I remembered what had happend, how I'd given up to Megatron for Arcee. But I loved her more than anything in the entire universe. I know it sounds like something out of a bad romance movie, but it was true, I'd rather die than see some one harm her.

I'd find a way out in the end, I could feel it in my veins.

Testing the chains, I found them to be strong, but not strong enough that I couldn't pull them out of the wall if I tried hard enough. But how would I get off the Nemisis? How would I even battle so many 'cons?"

_'What am I going to do...?'_

_**"Whatever you feel is right."**_

I jumped as Scyth's voice echoed in my head.

_'Can you or Soulkeeper help me in any way?'_

_**"Aw, Jacky-boy wants to get back to his lovely little femme?"**_

_'Shut up Soulkeeper.'_

_**"We can't help you even if we wanted to, or at least not until you face Megs."**_

_'Great. Can't you at least tell everyone I'm safe, Scyth?'_

_**"...Very well...I shall do this for you."**_

I sighed as I pulled myself up into a full siting postition. Then I began to form a plan.

I also promised myself something.

When I got back to base, I'd tell Arcee (Not in front of everyone else) outright that I loved her.

And hope she returned the feelings.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Raf and Miko played video games, Bulk waatching while 'Bee tried getting Arcee to stop siting around. Everyone was trying to ease their minds, except Arcee.

"Stop, 'Bee. I'm fine."

_"Are not."_

Arcee rolled her optics as she folded her arms and crossed one leg over the other.

Without everyone around the base, safe and sound, everything seemed a little gloomier, darker, lonelier.

And for Arcee, it made her spark feel empty.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing when a small beeping came from the monitor. Ratchet went up, reading data as it flew across the screen.

"It's getting a reading, almost like faint traces of energon. It's in the base, everywhere..."

"How is that possible?" Arcee asked, coming up to Rachet, as did the other 'bots.

_**"That would be me, faint for I am not living, everywhere because I am."**_

Everyone jumped in surprise, the human kids pulled into safty while all weapons were onlined.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked, his voice calm and collected.

_**"Don't worry, I'm here because Jack requested it."**_

"Jack?" Arcee murmured unbelievingly.

_**"Yes. I am Scyth Prime, one of the two cybertronians that resides in Jack."**_

"So he told us." Ratchet muttered as he offlined his own weapons.

"Why can't we see you?" Bulk asked.

_**"Because I am no longer a physical being, only my spirit is left."**_

"Why are you here? Why can you talk to us?" Arcee asked, her own weapons dissapearing.

_**"Jack asked me to tell you that he was safe. He made a mistake, going along the path, but he is young. He nearly corrected it as well but Megatron used what was most important to him."**_

"Me."

_**"That is correct. Don't worry, I'm sure that if he can beat a dozen seekers he can most certainly escape the Nemisis. Soulkeeper even wishes for us to help him fight Megatron in his escape. He has become quite fond of Jack even though he chose the path that he didn't prefer."**_

"But how can you help him? You said you arn't a physical being." Ratchet asked.

_**"Yes, but Soulkeeper and I can, if Jack allows it, take controll and guide him, or give him incentive to fight. While it gives him pain, and he can't remember, he wins the fight in the end. Together, Soulkeeper and I have the knowledge of how to defeat Megatron, though Jack isn't ready to kill Megatron yet, he will escape the Nemisis, I assure you."**_

All the Autobots exchanged looks, then Optimus moved forward.

"You are the one who told Jack he is the next Prime, am I to help guide him?"

_**"Of course, you ARE the last Prime still alive. Jack needs guidence that you can give. So you will be his guide down the path that Primus paved, and all of you shall help him when he must fight battles within himself."**_

Scyth's voice faded, and Ratchet glanced at the machine.

"The energon signal is now gone, or at least _almost_ gone, like he said, he's everywhere." He said while Raf and Miko were pulled out of the places their guardians had hid them.

"That had to have been the strangest thing I've ever experienced." Bulk commented, and 'Bee gave a chirp of agreement.

"And now we know he'll escape." Arcee said, and incredulous smile on her face.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

The snap of metal brought the attention of the two seekers positioned as guards. Looking at eachother, the two slowly went down to the last cell, where the Acid green and white 'bot had been placed.

When both looked in, they were shocked.

The cell was empty.

The broken chains that had held Overload slowly swung from recent movement, the dim light showed that there had been no attempt to pick the lock.

"Open the cell!" One of the seekers said while the other scrabled with the lock. When the bared door swun open, the two seekers slowly went in, weapons activated.

Heavy chains twisted around them from the ceiling, traping the two together, they were thrown into a wall, falling unconcious easilt as a large figure dropped down from the ceiling.

Overload was lucky that they hadn't looked up and seen him.

He locked the bared door behind him, before begining his long battle to escape.

**I've got a buisy week this week, so all my chaps will probably be short, but I'll be able to update every day. So plz forgive me for not making long chaps, here's a cookie *Hands veiwer cookie*.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack ran quietly through the empty halls of the Nemisis, trying not to wake any of the 'cons from their stasis.

His optics darted, collecting data (A feature he never knew he possesed). He stopped when the hall split into three directions.

He reached out his scanners.

To the left there were many life signs, strait ahead, was populated as well, some moving, a sign the 'cons there were awake.

The left though was near empty, very few life signals, and none were moving.

He walked swiftly down the left hall, half way down he began to jog.

"Don't worry Arcee, I'll be back soon." Jack whispered to himself as he went around a turn.

He stopped abruptly when he heard voices, both mechanical. Looking around, he then noticed the ceiling, it was lined with beams that supported it.

Reaching up, he gripped two tightly, then swung up, fliping over onto one of the larger beams. He gazed down, watching as two seekers passed, speaking quietly. After they turned the corner, he swung down, landing with a soft tap before starting off again.

He knew he only had a small amount of time before the 'cons would come out of stasis, so he had to move fast. Really fast.

I kept my mind on Arcee, how much I loved the way she would smile at me and it would light up the room. The fierceness she had, both when she spoke and fought.

How much I loved her.

I would get bacl to her, even if I had to face Megatron.

**Autobot Base, Arcee's POV**

I felt as though I wanted to rip apart every decepticon in the universe.

Jack...They took _my_ _Jack_.

Wait, my Jack? No, he wasn't _mine_, he wasn't anyone's.

But why would I think of him as mine? I couldn't...couldn't _love_ him, could I? Jack was my partner, my friend, he'd been there for me whenever I needed him...

Frag.

I loved him.

I lifted a hand to my head and rubbed my optics tiredly. I couldn't go into recharge no matter how hard I tried, my thoughts would always return to Jack.

I'd grown to like Jack's Autobot look more than his old, human look. The bright acidic green was surprising, I'd never thought the color could've matched Jack well. But it with the pure snow white was amazing.

"Arcee?"

I looked over and saw Bulk in the doorway. I gave a grunt as I sat up.

"Optimus wants to see you, wants you to get some energon, I think."

"I'd rather not."

Bulk sighed before coming into the room.

"What's wrong Arcee? Usually you'd be training, you always do that when you have something on your mind."

I grimaced, "The things I'm thinking about are not something that training could help with.

We both jumped when there was a crash.

We looked at each other before running out to see what happened.

I gasped.

A lamborghini murcielago 9 skidded to a stop in front of Optimus.

"Jack..."

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

Everything hurt, but I'd managed to escape without a run-in with Megatron.

I'd fought with quite a few seekers though, and I had left them with their circuts rearranged.

When I shifted back and stood, I saw everyone was there, and they had looks of relief.

"Jack..."

I looked over when Arcee murmured my name, and I smiled at her.

"Hey."

I yelped in surprise as she suddenly moved forward and hugged me tightly.

"Don't you DARE ever do that again! You fragging scrap heap!"

I looked at her in surprise, but then I saw her optics wet with energon.

She was _crying_.

I smiled softly, returning the embrace.

"I promise...I won't."


	24. End Don't worry, there'll be a sequel!

_**Alright, my darling readers, this is the last chap! I plan to make a sequel after I work on my other stories, and maybe add some more stories ^_^ You all are amazing, and please please PLEASE stick around so you can read the sequel! *Gives out thousands of cookies to all readers***_

**The grotto, 3rd POV**

"I can't believe how fast all this stuff has happend." Arcee said, turning her head to look at Jack.

Jack grinned at her, "Yup, and just a few weeks ago, I was fliping bugers at K.O."

They both laughed, and Jack moved from his laying position to a sitting one.

"Are you still scared...? Of the whole prime and 'ending the war' thing?"

Jack shrugged.

"Of course I am, it's only natural. Besides, I have plenty of time to understand what it takes to be a Prime."

Arcee grinned, "I'm pretty sure you've got at least half of it down pact."

Jack's face plates heated, and he smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the setting sun as it painted the sky many different hues.

"Hey...Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you do it?"

Jack looked at her, raising a metal brow in confusion.

"Get away from the 'cons so easily." She clarified. Jack's brows raised in surprise, his internal fans turning on when he slightly overheated from embarassment.

"U-uh, w-well..."

"Jack?"

Arcee watched curiously as Jack looked away from a moment, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I just kept focusing on something...something important to me."

"Important to you?" Arcee repeated slowly. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I just kept on reminding myself what I was...no, what I _am_ fighting for."

Arcee smiled slightly, leaning forward.

"And what would that be?"

Jack's internal fans went into overdrive as he looked at Arcee.

"I...I..."

Arcce moved to sit on her knee's in front of him, she genly took his face in both her hands, lifting Jack's head to look at her.

"C'mon, you can tell me, we're partners."

Jack gulped.

"I was thinking...about _you_."

Arcee's optics abruptly widend and she removed her hands from his face.

"M-me?"

Jack hesitantly nodded.

**Jack(Overload)'s POV**

I decided if I ever wanted to make my move, I had to do it now.

"Arcee...? I want to try something, so just...just stay still for a second..." I murmured as I gently reached forward to cup her face in my hands.

I then slowly leaned forward.

And pressed my metal lips to hers.

It felt more amazing than anything I could have dreamed of. I felt as though my brain would overload from the sensation of her lips on mine.

When we pulled away, we both were lightly panting, our breaths mingling.

I then pressed my forehead to hers.

"If it was a choice between your life or mine, I would choose yours, I want to protect you more than anything, because you're...you're everything...at least to me..."

I pulled away, Primus, how sappy could I get.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Jack, shut up."

I gasped as she pulled my face back to hers, and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss as our lips moved in sync. She slowly slipped my glossa into my mouth, touching my own glossa. Out glossa's battled for a moment before she allowed me to explore her mouth fully, then she had a turn to explore mine.

She then pulled back.

"Wow..."

She smirked.

"Y'know, I think this." She paused to place a hand first on her own chest plates, then mine.

"I think this'll work."

"I really hope so, because you're pretty good at kissing." I replied breathlessly.

We both laughed, before I leaned forward to kiss her again.


End file.
